Saber-Face
by ThatOneGuy747
Summary: Shirou Emiya is in Chaldea, he strives to meet his Saber once more. Except he summons everyone else in the "Saber-Face" category. Oh lets not forget that they all have different experiences with him, from different timelines. I pray for you Shirou, hopefully you survive. A mix of regular Fate Shirou and Unlimited Blade Works Shirou. OOC for most characters. Hardly a serious story.
1. Chapter 1

Edited on 7/30/2019 for quality of life reasons. Is it better? I certainly hope so! Also Shirou will have a Harem... Just to make that clear!

**A/N: Almost all of the characters will be out of character. Why? For fun… And I don't own all the Saber-Faces in the game. I'm a free to play player who only has one Saber-Face. Saber Alter who I love with all of my heart… kinda? I might look at the wiki to see if I can grasp there personality but I doubt it. Nasuverse… Yea no. If I get some stuff wrong then oh well, I am doing this for fun, I just wanted to write Shirou and his struggles to get his one true Saber. Also this will probably or definitely be a Harem. Lets just say they all like him one way or another. And one last thing, I am trying to be funny even though I'm really not. (Did you know that Jeanne d'Arc counts as a Saber-face? I guess that whole Caster thing in Fate Zero makes sense now) PS: I have a blessing/curse when it comes to Tamamo… I got her Berserker and Lancer counterpart. I just want her you know?**

The city around Shirou was ablaze, the sky a dark ash, while everything else was in ruins. It was a scorching pit of death, yet he was happier than ever.

This was it, he could feel that his meeting with Artoria would be soon. His Saber… Would she remember him? Even though Shirou Emiya was in the middle of one of his recurring nightmares, he felt a joy like no other. Surely he would summon her, he had no other catalyst besides Avalon.

At least he felt excited, the other master beside him looked as if they were completely out of place. They probably had no idea what they had to do or why they rayshifted in the first place.

The uniform she wore was dirty, tainted liked the rest of this place. Her red hair glistened with sweat, while dust and grime coated her hands. She was sorta plain looking, just like himself if he was honest.

This was Ritsuka Fujimaru or as the staff at Chaldea would say: Gudako aka The Boring Girl. She has red hair like him, it was one of the traits that stood out the most so far.

"If you guys don't hurry up then we will all die out here! I'm sick of being shot at while you flail around uselessly."

Ah, that was Olga Marie Animusphere, the head director of the base that will save humanity. Marie, just like everyone else, had been covered in ash. Her face was scrunched up as if this entire place had offended her. She was trying to hold her pride as the head director, but being shot at had ended her high and mighty act.

"Mh, not you Shirou… You have actually been quite the help. Though it was stupid of you to try and combat a servant!"

Praise? From Marie? Or should he say Olga? She was starting to remind him of Rin… Even if she tried to hide the blush that came with the comment, it wouldn't have escaped Shirou. His own eyes were the eyes of an Archer, one that was very annoying in fact.

"Ah sorry! I'll finish up now!"

Ritsuka looked quite fed up with Marie, even if she wasn't suited to combat she at least wasn't bossing them all around. In all honesty, Shirou felt bad for the poor girl. She obviously had no idea why she had been put in this situation.

"You may go first Ritsuka, I feel that your summoning will be great." "S-H-I-R-O-U, how many times have I told you? Call me Fuji or Ritsu, anything else and I'll hit you!"

Oops, forgot to call her Ritsu again. There is no way in hell that Shirou Emiya would call his new friend Fuji. Reminds him too much of his 'caretaker'.

"Sorry Ritsu, but I feel that it's impolite?"

He didn't want it to sound like a question but oh well.

"I'll ignore it for now, but I'll make Mash bully you if you try to call me by name."

And with that, she had finally started to summon her servants. The walls of the cave sparked with great intensity. The light reflected off the surface, it lit up the cave like a beacon. Shirou felt like smirking while looking at Ritsu, she was awestruck. The light brightened up the cave enough for him to see that all in all, Ritsu wasn't that bad to look at.

While the area glowed a bright blue, he thought about 'Mash' or Mashu Kyrielight. She is a nice, honest girl, who somehow became a demi-servant. Yea it was weird at first but hey, Shirou would never want an innocent to die.

If it was anything, Shirou thought that Mash was a homunculus at first. The way she acted, her looks, and the secret project that no one else knew about beside Marie and herself. His first time seeing her bought back memories of Illya. The girl he couldn't save, the one that Gilgamesh had killed.

In all honesty, he was glad that she was saved by a heroic spirit. Shirou knew that he had to tell her about Galahad, he would once he got the chance.

Once the summoning was over all Shirou could do was laugh. "

Ah? Shirou why are you laughing like that? Its kinda scary so could you stop? Now I feel self conscious…"

Looking back on it, he felt bad for laughing at her, or rather the people she summoned. She looked hurt, as if he had just stomped on her hopes of being a master. She obviously didn't understand what was so funny.

"Archer and Berserker? Both from my own grail war?"

Archer looked ready to kill someone, probably himself if Shirou was honest. Berserker looked hardly amused, the great Heracles just stood there, waiting for his masters command. It was funny to him, both himself and Archer had been made here. They were now back where they began.

"Ah Shirou, why can I not escape from this fate? Leave me alone already with your cancerous ideals!"

His face was scrunched up as if he really had to take a shit, but couldn't. It sent Shirou in another fit of laughter.

"You know Shirou? And Shirou knows you?"

Ritsu probably had no idea what was going on. She was confused, as any normal person would be. She tilted her head in a way that reminded him of a curious cat. This only aided him in laughing even more.

"Yes master I know him-" "Well he is myself after all."

If Archer wasn't already annoyed with Shirou then he was now. His usual smug face was wrought into a frown. Shirou could feel the annoyance radiating off of him.

"WHAT! You turn into a heroic spirit Shirou? And what was that about a Holy Grail War? What even is my life anymore?"

She looked like a panic attack waiting to happen.

"Well Archer is another version of me, one I wish to avoid, but will most likely follow if I can't reach Avalon."

She looked even more confused. It was as if the world was unraveling around her. Was she questioning her own existence right now? It sure looked that way.

"Anyway I'll tell you about this stuff later! I need to summon my Saber."

As he got to work a shrill scream rang out. Yep, that was definitely Marie.

"You guys are taking too long! I'm not as good of a servant since I'm a Caster so get out here and protect the lady!"

Ah, another funny thing about all of this. The man who had killed him once, Cu Chulainn, was a Caster in this singularity. He also seemed to remember a different Grail War, but apparently in that universe he still killed Shirou.

"Alright Archer Shirou and Berserker, lets go kick some ass! I'll probably be hiding but whatever!"

The so called 'Archer Shirou' looked ready to kill himself, or rather his other self. It was hard to tell if he was constipated or if he wanted the world to burn. Wait, wasn't that already happening right now?

"I'll try to finish quickly so we could get this over with." "Ha, never thought that a man would actually say something like that!"

God damn it Cu, he's not talking about sex. If Shirou tried hard enough he could practically see the smile on the Casters face.

When the troop had left all he could hear was his own breathing… Well that and sword spam that echoed all around the cave. This was it, his Saber would be in his grasp and then finally he could hold her close.

As he started the summoning ritual he realized something was wrong. Why was the cave bathed in a dark red? What happened to the soothing blue light? Was eerie music playing? Oh no, he must have messed something up.

"My name is Artoria Pendragon, I am of the Lancer class and I shall annihilate your enemies my Mast-"

All of a sudden his brain was on fire, he summoned Saber as a Lancer, she has demonic armor on, and her horse looks evil!

"S-Shirou is that you? I thought that they put a designation seal on you… My one true lover come here." Huh? "Wait your Artoria right?"

She slowly took off her helmet and dismounted her horse. Her face held an ethereal quality to it, as if such beauty wasn't possible. She was as surprised as he was, if not even more than himself.

"Of course I am! And you are Shirou correct? Shirou Emiya, the one who helped save the world from a corrupt cup!"

She was stunning, the woman standing in front of him looked exactly like his Saber. Well, maybe this one was a little older but it still stood that this was Artoria, just not his own.

"I did participate in the Grail War, and with Saber I had destroyed the corrupt Grail." "Yes exactly! While you kept me on a tight leash I came to realize how amazing you are! You are the only one who could dominate me!" Huh!? "Yes, I relish in my defeat, only if it is by your hand."

He was stunned, this was definitely not his Saber. Her lust filled gaze started a hole into his head. Her body language screamed want and she looked ready to take him right there. How would he get out of this situation without being scarred for life?

"Damn kid you move fast! Not even a ladies man like me could have done that in mere minutes."

Cu, now is not the time for jokes… Can't you see that he has no idea, or a clue about the universe that she is talking about? Also get this woman away from him!

"Wait Shirou… Did you say Saber back there?

Her gaze caused a chill to go up his spine. It was frightening, fierce, and a little sad. He swore to himself that he never wanted to see her like this again. Even if it was suicide, he had to tell her the truth. He wouldn't even wish for Archer to have to deal with this.

"Ah yes, I destroyed the cup with a Saber version of you. I am sorry that I am not the Shirou you thought I was."

Damn, now she flat out looks depressed. Her gaze was cast to the ground, all while she trembled with either rage or sadness. Maybe he should cheer her up, he didn't really feel like dying today.

"How about this Artoria, since we are a Master and Servant pair maybe we could figure this out? I mean if you are anything like Saber then I know that your a good person."

Her face lit up as if he had said the one thing she wanted to hear. It was a pleasant surprise when he felt his heart turn in his very own chest.

"Yes if this Shirou is anything like the other…"

She squeezed her legs together. Ah, she looked a little too excited and Shirou could only pray he had said the right thing.

"I accept your proposal Shirou, do not disappoint me or I will teach you how to act."

It was impossible to miss her not so subtle threat. It made Shirou pause all higher brain function. All he knew now was that this was probably going to be a wild ride.

**A/N: I've had this idea in my head for a while and I haven't seen anyone do this yet so why not? This could be bad... I have a hard time sticking to things, English is hard, and I have no beta reader. Working sucks so there is that too. Also I really like support, so comments are cool and follows? Don't get me started with how great those are. Anyway I'm not a great writer, I don't really know how to write action, and I just wanted to do this because Shirou with a bunch of Saber-Faces would be fun to write. (Also the summon for Ritsu… That was based off of my own when I first started the game. I was surprised when I got two four stars in the starter summoning pool.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Edited on 8/8/2019 = This took so long to go through and update/fix! Any mistakes… hopefully not but I am only human and my time schedule is strained.

**A/N: Alright I forgot about this in the first chapter but hey, I don't own the Fate series. Like at all...**

Ritsu really looked like she was having the time of her life. While the flames of war raged across the land, she probably only had one thing on her mind. If Shirou didn't know any better he would have thought that maybe she was fearing for everyone's safety. Except Shirou knew that the only thing she was thinking about was saint quartz. If he could just calm her down then maybe Marie wouldn't be so pissed off.

"My beloved, I know you are not my Shirou but surely you understand that I want you to ride with me and maybe later… I am getting ahead of myself."

Did she just ask him to ride her? Now that he thought about it… It probably would be a great experience- WAIT. Get your mind out of the gutter Shirou, bad thoughts.

"What were you thinking about, hm?"

The Caster just had to embarrass him, he just had to. When Shirou looked him dead on all he could see was the smug face of Caster Cu. This bastard is enjoying himself too much! Why must you be like this?

"It will be personal training of course, I must make him into my ideal partner."

Oh that finally shut Ritsu up. Huh, good job- WAIT. "STOP" Oh no, he panicked.

"Are you saying that you will be improving his fighting ability?"

Even though her claim was way off, Marie didn't look like she was joking. You sweet innocent adult, how in the world did you come up with that idea?

"U-um, Yes I would be honored to teach you some moves Shirou."

Did she just blush? She did, didn't she… Lancer Alter looked straight into his soul with such passion that it made Shirou flinch. Her gaze was piercing and Shirou soon found himself shifting away from the intense stare.

"Don't say a thing Cu, I know what you want to say but let's just get going."

He smirked, he fucking smirked at Shirou!

"Ah senpai! We have contacts!" "Wait Mash… Who did you just call senpai?"

Why was Ritsu so serious about the senpai thing? Didn't Mash address us as such before? He could have sworn that her eyes were filled with uncontained madness. It freaked him out quite a bit.

"A-Ah, I called you senpai?"

Ritsu, her face became quite happy after that. Shirou felt as if he was being choked by the very air around her. Seriously what was wrong with her? It felt as if he was standing next to Heracles. Oh, he was.

"Only me, right?"

The poor innocent soul, she looked so confused that it was almost funny. Mash quickly looked to Shirou for answers, all he could do was shrug.

"Yes, just for you senpai."

Ritsu started to breathe heavily. She had a heavy blush covering the entirety of her face, and she was mumbling about "true heaven". What the hell is wrong with half of the people in this party?

"Mash go get those skellys! I also order you to only call me senpai!" "Y-yes senpai!"

Poor Mash, she is forever chained to her now. He could tell that Ritsu had taken a liking to her, almost a little too much.

"Hey Ritsu, you get attached to things quickly."

Her face held a look of superiority. As if he was below her for not being doing the same.

"Well of course I'd get attached to Mash quickly! She is so adorable, and I really like how she is trying her best even though she just became a servant."

He couldn't believe it, had his own ears deceived him? Did Casters explosive runes do something to his hearing? Did she actually give a good reason?

"What about the saint quartz system?"

Her face became stony, he must have hit a sore spot. In a small voice, one he could hardly hear over the explosions in the background, she spoke.

"I really like gacha games, but luck usually hates me so I spend a lot of money on them…"

She was blushing, as if she had shared one of her most private of secrets. Huh, she looked kinda cute while embarrassed.

"Did you spend a lot of money?"

It was a simple question, but she blushed with shame.

"It was a lot Shirou, just don't tell anyone ok?"

They were doomed then, he had stumbled upon gacha games before and he knew addiction when he saw it. It happened to poor Sakura, an innocent cat game with weird cats in them… She never did recover her thousands of dollars but at least she was happy.

"Shirou I will provide support to the shielder if you wish me to do so."

Shirou looked at the small army of skeletons in the burning city. They clawed their way up the hill, towards the masters. Mash and Cu were handling themselves well, but it was never wrong to help others.

"I'm sure she would appreciate your help Artoria."

He flashed a smile at her for encouragement, even though none was needed. She stiffened in response. Her face held a lovely smile, one that would make even the toughest of men melt.

"I swear you are as bright as the sun, Shirou."

Seeing Artoria look that happy made his heart flutter. He knew that this wasn't his Saber, that was obvious, but seeing her smile again made him a happy man. She then headed into battle, wiping out waves of foes in a single strike. In all honestly Shirou thought she was beautiful and he admired the grace and brutality she had while fighting. Then it hit him. What she said left him in a mess, how could this Artoria be so different yet the same? She was pulling on his heart strings for crying out loud.

It was confusing but Shirou didn't necessarily dislike it. If anything he was glad that he managed to summon a version of Saber. It was a sign that he could summon his Saber, it would hopefully be soon. How many versions are there of her anyway? Surely it wouldn't take long?

"So Shirou, I know that your start at Chaldea has been a rocky one."

Oh really? Has it been? Shirou couldn't suppress his inner Archer.

"But I am glad that you survived, in the right hands both you and your untrained partner will lead us to victory."

Man, this was really unlike Marie. In the time that he had known her to now all Shirou could see was someone who didn't keep people close. She looked lonely and for that reason, he wanted to get to know her.

"Don't get me wrong or anything, I was only praising your skills after all!"

Ah there she is, Marie has turned on her Rin mode. If Shirou had been paying more attention then he would have realized that Marie had a faint blush.

"I just think you will do well is all!" "I thank you Marie, I'm glad that you believe in me and Ritsu."

Her face said it all, she hardly believed in Ritsu. At least it was a start, maybe she wasn't all that bad after all. Just a little stubborn, held her pride close to her chest, and didn't like receiving help from others. Yet again another reminder of someone else he knew.

"Anyway I feel like we are getting close to the end of this journey. Roman has updated me on the Grail's location. We are close but a giant hurdle stands in our way."

Was it just him or did Marie look deathly ill. Doubt clouded her face, it was as if she didn't believe in herself. As if she thought that she would fail to save the human race.

"Hey Marie? You alright? I know it's not much but I believe in you and your ability to guide us back to Chaldea."

Shirou didn't know if he said something wrong but Marie went shock still.

"I'm going to go tell Ritsu about this 'hurdle' you were talking about. I believe in you Marie."

As Shirou walked away he could hear soft sobbing behind him, he wondered if anyone had ever seen her cry. It wasn't his intention of course, but he saw her doubt herself. He couldn't let that stand, for he knew that Marie was just lonely and needed someone that believed in her.

"Hey Ritsu? I think I just made Marie cry."

Not the best way to start a conversation, but it was a start. At first she was confused, tilted her head and just stared at him. She looked like she was happy yet disappointed in him.

"I know that she was mean to me Shirou, like really really mean to me but I don't think you should have made her cry."

Obviously he knew that, and deep down he really felt that Ritsu deserved to be slapped for sleeping during orientation.

"I just told her that I believed in her, I felt that she needed to know."

Her face was priceless, she had a mixture of shock, happiness, and despair? It kinda looked like she was on the verge of crying. Did he say something wrong?

"Shirou I know that one day you will get to me and I will gladly accept it, but you leave Mash out of this! I am her senpai! You will not take her away from me!"

She's raving like a loon again, except this time it's about Mash, not saint quartz. What really made the experience disturbing was her face. If you could put a mixture of terror and fulfillment together then that's what she looked like right now. This girl puts him on edge.

"I don't really understand what you are talking about but please keep it to yourself."

Marie had a radiant smile on her face, as if she had finally seen the light. There were red rings surrounding her eyes but other than that she looked a lot better than before.

"Listen up Shirou! What you saw or heard back there was nothing! You got it, I didn't cry, nope not me." "I never said that you cried Marie. At least not to you, I respect you greatly and we all have our moments."

She looked happy yet she stood deadly still, did he finally say something right? Was this one of those moments that she would never forget? Her smile widened, oh no… It was on of Rin's fake murder smiles.

"Shirou you IDIOT!"

One slap later and the battle was over, no one was hurt and Artoria stood by his side. Everyone looked energized, the end was near and they all knew it.

"So the Grail is close, what's this 'hurdle' that you were talking about?"

In all honesty he was confused. He had only seen shadow servants and skeletons so far.

"Unlike the shadow servants you guys have been fighting a real one is about to show up. Roman is getting readings that the Grail and the servant are combined. The servant is being powered by the Grail to keep this War, this world like this."

She was deadly serious about this, whatever they were facing would be a challenge. Yet everyone looked at peace, like this was just another day at work.

"So we end the servant, take the Grail, and I get to spend alone time with Shirou? This day just keeps getting better, don't worry Shirou, victory will be ours."

"W-well then, I believe in all of us! We definitely have this in the bag."

As cute as the was Mash not everyone will just shrug that off. Fucking Cu and his stupid smirk. Is EMIYA joining in? That's it!

"Hey Mash, do you know what your Noble Phantasm is?"

Shirou had to quickly divert the conversation to a more important one. He wasn't embarrassed, well maybe a little bit. He just had to avoid the questions and comments he knew were coming.

"I don't know what it is or how to activate it… I'm sorry that I'm such a failure as a servant."

Instantly everyone knew, it was like a survival instinct kicked in. Ritsu the 'normal' girl was furious. If any agreed with Mash, whether it be servant or human, they would suffer.

"Mash I-" "SHIROU! Remember what I said you leave Mash out of your schemes. Though I wouldn't mind taking the fall for her."

Huh? What is she even talking about? Why are EMIYA and Cu laughing? This day was just getting better and better.

"Mash you are not useless and if anyone tries to say you are then they will have to go through me… And the army of servants I will soon obtain!"

She struck a pose, stood on top of a pile of dead skeletons, and looked down at everyone. Her glare was piercing, and Shirou found this whole thing ridiculous. She is crazy, a great motivational support, but she's still crazy. Her eyes went back to swirls of madness. Was he the only one seeing this?

"Anyway Mash, I could tell you quite a bit about that shield, so could Archer but he is hardly helpful."

Archer made an annoyed "Tsk" and just ignored Shirou. He was glad though, at least he didn't have to deal with him right now.

Looking towards Mash all he could see was a beacon of light. She was absolutely beaming with joy, her smile was so bright that it made him close his eyes. How was this possible? Is she just that pure?

"Thank you senpai! I'm so excited, I can finally reach my full potential as a servant!" While Mash was excited Ritsu looked like death. Her cheeks sunken in, eyes hallowed. It was as if all her prana had been drained in an instant. She quite literally looked like she was dying.

"Mash called Shirou senpai-She called him senpai-its already happening-no its too soon…"

As Ritsu fell to the ground in a mumbling mess, I had to tell Mash about Galahad. Even Marie was excited about the prospect of Mash being a fully functioning servant.

"Even though I know that he is a part of the round table, his legend, and what his Noble Phantasm is… I can't reach it yet, at least not its full potential."

She looked disappointed in herself, her smile turned into a frown, and she slowly looked to the ground. It was as if all the lights around them had been snuffed out, as if the fire around him had been quelled, even the stars looked dimmer.

"Mash, I know the feeling of not being able to reach something so close. I know that this looks like a set back, but in reality this will only make you stronger. I know that you can do this, it's only a matter of time until you unlock your Noble Phantasm."

She had teary eyes, but she smiled like the sun. If he was a lesser man he would have fallen for her right there. She looked at peace, like Shirou had cleared away all of her doubts. One thing that kept popping up in his head was why had he made two people cry in such a short time?

"Senpai I'm glad that your here, thank you for assisting me! No one has really believed in me before..."

Her smile had turned solemn, how could anyone not like this girl? How dare they, how could they not believe in her before! It took him a moment but he caught himself. Was Mash cursed? If not then why had he almost acted out like Ritsu? If possible, he might have caught her crazy.

"I'm glad that I could help Mash and don't worry, no heroic spirit has ever mastered their abilities in a day, even if they were passed down."

All of a sudden the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Ritsu gave him a spine chilling stare, one that would have been funny if it wasn't so disturbing. The position, the way she was looking at him, and just the fact that her face looked like that would have made him laugh. If only she didn't look so dead inside.

"Oi Mash, I'm your senpai. I'm your senpai. I'm your senpai you said I was. Don't leave me Mash, it's dark and cold, I need my underling to help me…"

She is still like that? Is she crawling on the ground? Wait, no stop crawling towards him.

Yea she is crazy and that is a fact. That or maybe she was abandoned before. She liked to grab at him or others, and she easily attached herself to people. It was almost creepy the way she had instantly clinged to Mash, as if she would die without her presence.

A while later and Shirou has a fully functioning team. Everyone was walking into the unknown, what servant would they be facing? Who would they have to defeat? And the greatest question of all, why had Berserker been so quiet. It's weird how he hasn't roared yet.

They soon entered a cave, one that down right looked sinister. The edges of the cave were jagged, sharp, and threatening. It was silent, all that could be heard was the soft breathing of himself and the others.

"This totally isn't a trap, right guys?"

No one said a thing to Ritsu, all that could be heard was a facepalm. Marie? If it was any other time then he would have answered. But it was obvious, of course this was a trap why would they be waiting other wise. They all knew that this servant would give them one hell of a fight, especially while in close quarters like this. Nevertheless they carried on with the task at hand.

At the end of the line Shirou saw something that broke his heart. Fate was laughing at him. It hurt him to know that another version of his Saber had caused this madness. She looked exactly like the Artoria he knew. Once they got closer he knew that this was never his Saber at least not in his timeline.

"I welcome you servants and masters, to make it this far you must have…"

Her sentence died on her lips. She looked confused, as if what was happening wasn't real. All of a sudden she calmed herself, she gave a small smile aimed towards himself. Did she recognize him? It was as if she had an epiphany, like what she was doing was wrong.

"I know the bad guys like to gloat or whatever but why did you stop?"

Ritsu now is not the time.

"Shirou Emiya, that is you correct? Step closer and come alone."

Her voice was commanding and held a certain coldness that only a king could muster. It reminded him of the dreams he used to get during the Grail War. When his sweet Saber was a king that had to trap her very own emotions. He hated those dreams, but it showed him what he had freed her from.

"What is it to you scum? Do you wish to try and slay him right in front of me? I'll gouge out your eyes and feed them to my horse before I ever let that happen."

Oh? Well this is a very dangerous situation. Anger alone could not describe Lancer Alter right now.

"I wish to know if you are Shirou Emiya, I fear that you are a part of my imagination."

At least this time it didn't sound like he was about to face an execution. She actually sounded a bit sad. Her face was downcast, but he could see her determination rising.

"Artoria I want you to be close to me and I ask for your trust and that goes for all of you. I feel that this is something that only I can do."

Artoria looked conflicted and had to speak her mind.

"Shirou, I feel that this is dangerous even for you."

She was sincere and pleading him to rethink this. He could tell that all she cared about was his own safety.

"Come on now when have you ever disobeyed a command from me?"

Shirou actually had no idea what overtook him right there, it was almost like another version of himself manifested for a second. He was still in control of his own body but that was… He should talk to Marie about it later.

"~Ha~ I'd never think about disobeying you Master Shirou, only if I want to be punished."

Did she just get turned on? Wait, was Shirou a sadist? Oh…

"I'm gonna go and continue with my plan now. I'll expect you all to back me up."

He quickly ran away from the lust crazed Lancer. Even if she was an Artoria he had his own morals! He would not be swooned so easily. She also made him a bit uncomfortable...

Once more into the breach Shirou, you got this, just don't get stabbed by the alternate version of your Saber. Easy right?

**A/N: Next time we begin with another Saber! (My favorite alright I had to include her man) I need to stress this now, I don't know Japanese or any of the honorifics so it will either be first names or last names. Also I used senpai because that it a key part of Mash, how could I not? Anyway, I made a reference to Battle Cats because why not? I hardly play it but it was a fun game, I just didn't like the reliance on the cat food system and how much you had to pay to get something cool. (Free to play player by the way) I also included the Archer not helping out Mash with her Noble Phantasm. Like I said before I got him during my playthrough and while Mash and Ritsu have no idea EMIYA could help out… I did, I knew he could solve the problem like that but hey, not everyone pulls EMIYA.**


	3. Chapter 3

Edited on 8/9/2019 (Not as extensive as the other edits but some things have been changed) Also why do I get reviews for my story two days later? You guys would post a review on the 6th and then I would be able to see them on the 8th. I don't understand but at least you guys are still here!

**A/N: All those comments, follows, and faves make my chest warm. I'm not sick am I? PS: I don't own the Fate series. Should be obvious but hey, what do I know?**

As Shirou speed walked up to the corrupt Saber he had one thought in mind, being in a burning Fuyuki sucked for his mental state. It hardly affected him at first but it was slowly starting to eat at him. This is where he was built, foraged even.

"So you really are Shirou, I have missed you."

She slowly took the covering off from her eyes, he noticed that she was crying. It made his heart ache. What had he done now?

"I did this as revenge, I would end humanity for taking away the one who saved me. The Holy Grail War was a blessing and a curse, I met you, the light in the darkness."

She was full on sobbing, slowly she let her sword drop to the ground. The cave walls echoed with sorrow and anguish.

"Yet even the brightest of stars burn out. I know that even in death you wouldn't want me to do this… Yet I had to."

Shirou had no idea what she was talking about but it seemed like they had quite the bond. It must have ended a lot worse for him in this world.

"If no one would stand up for you, even if you tell me not to, I will. For my love for you knows no bounds. I would destroy heaven and earth to get to you and it looks like all it took was a threat to all of humanity."

She leaned in closer, she had no killing intent but he definitely feared for his life. Lancer Alter would have his head after this.

"I've been chasing you for so long, I have finally found you, my very own Avalon."

She then pulled Shirou into a deep kiss, it only lasted for seconds but it felt like an eternity. He could feel all the emotions running wild during the kiss. There was love, passion, hunger, desperation, loneliness, and disbelief.

This experience would have been damaging to his psyche alone, it was almost as if his very own Saber was in his arms, but Lancer Alter was not having it. "You" her voice was shaking, rage seethed, even her horse somehow looked terrified.

"If you do not let him go now I will have your head. I'll bring it to every battle I fight, it will stand as a symbol of rage, it will remind me to never let go of my lover again."

Oh yea she was mad. She made Berserker look peaceful in comparison. In all honesty Shirou felt like he just couldn't catch a break.

He was still rattled by the entire experience, but they weren't done yet. The Saber Alter kept holding him close, any tighter and he would have popped.

"I know that this is not my Shirou, for he is dead, but I will not accept that you are his lover. Your false claims and disgusting actions enrage me."

Oh no, now both of them were so mad that words couldn't even describe it. It was like two dragons were having a stare down, and he was sadly caught in the middle.

"Hey ladies could we calm down for a second? I'd like to know why she wants to end humanity and don't worry my dear Lancer, we will spend time together later."

Honestly Shirou was just pulling stuff out of his ass right now. He rather not have an all out battle that he could have prevented. If anything he was more focused on the fact that this Saber had tried to end humanity for him.

As the group of masters and servants came together everyone was on edge. The servant in front of them wanted to end the world, and it was all because of Shirou? Cu didn't exactly like this but it was better than one of the masters being squeezed to death. Berserker obviously didn't care, while Marie felt that this would be an easy win.

"So wanna explain why you got to kiss Shirou? I thought that maybe he would choose someone normal?"

Ritsu it is a little obvious, even Shirou fears for your life. You really should stop running your mouth before she kills you.

"I respect that you are a master but if you make advances on him while I am present then I will make it so Chaldea only has one master."

If it was anyone else they would have backed off, but Ritsu is… Ritsu.

"Is this a challenge, ha! I feel that one day we will all be tied together, but I want to be his first!"

Marie clearly was flustered after Ritsu made her little 'speech'.

"I'll have your head you swine."

Oh boy she looked like she was going to actually kill Ritsu. Shirou was at the end of his rope, he was actually getting flashbacks of Archers death while listening to all of this. A hanging sounded good right now.

"Lancer, behave now."

Ah he snapped again, this is bad for his mind isn't it?

"Of course master, I love that you are still in there even though you are a little different."

Jesus Christ lady, please just let him have some peace.

"Anyway, Saber Alter? Smile and wipe those tears away, even if I am not the true person you seek, I still feel that love you had for him."

The Saber Alters eyes widened, she actually looked content. Her smile replaced what was left of her sadness. It made his chest warm and heart flutter.

"Just like old times master? You would always tell me to smile and not be such a brooding mess. You made me eat better, to be a better person, and strive for greatness that only you possess. Ah I'm sorry my memories are catching up to me."

She didn't smile? Does she not eat healthy food? He had to boss her around? A better person? She really must be an Alternate of his Saber.

"It's quite fine, I just wish to know why you want to end all of humanity."

It's a simple question really. Why do you want to get rid of all the humans? Something bad must have made her turn to this. He could only think that this Saber Alter was very much like himself. Striving to meet their very own Avalon, which would contain the person they cherish the most.

"I saw you die by the hands of your own comrades, the greedy filthy things that dare call themselves your friends." What? "It was at the end of the Grail War, we had decided to destroy it to prevent the corruption from spreading. The other masters were your friends, ones you and I had trusted. In the end, right as we were about to destroy the accursed cup you were struck down."

He died doing the right thing? And was killed by his own friends? No wonder she spoke with such rage and grief. Shirou knew that he trusted people too fast at times, but to be betrayed by his very own friends?

"After you were stabbed in the back I had enough. Within moments the area was a war zone. The peace we had was ever so fragile and one betrayal sparked others. Everyone turned on each other, trying to grant their one true desire with a corrupt Holy Grail. I don't really remember what happened to the others. I had to save you, for you are my mission, my goal, I strive to be as great as you."

Shirou knew he was a decent person, after all it is not wrong to save another. This Saber Alter made him sound like a saint, or a godsend.

"Our connection kept you alive for a little longer, the bastard succeeded, if you lived we would have prevailed against our enemies! If only I had been better…"

The cave was filled with silence, dread was pouring out of the Artoria in front of him. She must have had these thoughts swarming inside her head for a while. It greatly saddened Shirou, how could this have happened to someone like her? His knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping onto his pants.

"I'd like you to get to the point, now. We are running out of time, and I feel as if a wave of enemies will try to flank us at anytime."

Way to go EMIYA, just had to be a dick at a time like this.

"Talk like that to me again and I will see to it that your arms be severed from your body"

Oh? That definitely pissed her off. The same for himself actually, he wished to hear the end of her suffering. He longed to save her from herself.

"I had failed you, your friends had betrayed you, and all that remained was darkness. Someone had wish for something, this hellscape is what became of it. I am now infused with the Grail and this war will last until humanity is dead… Unless I die. I will gladly accept death Shirou."

She was willing to die for him, not to save humanity, to save him. If his heart were made of glass it would have fractured by now. It hurt him greatly, to see someone so close, yet he wouldn't be able to save them.

"I wish you luck Shirou, and hopefully you can summon me at a later date. I will remember forever and always."

She picked up her sword and bought it up to her chest.

"WAIT"

There had to be some way for her to survive. He couldn't give up now! How would he sleep at night knowing that she had killed herself right in front of him.

"I am sorry Shirou but this is the only way, I know that we will meet again soon."

She looked conflicted, but her resolve hardened. He knew that she didn't really want this. She needed him, he needed to figure out a way to get her away from all of this.

"Shirou, this is the only way, I know that this must hurt but we are running out of time."

Marie had a look of pity, while Rits and Mash were barley containing their own tears. Cu shook his head with grief, not really feeling like killing the enemy in front of him. EMIYA knew that you couldn't save everyone, no matter what you tried.

"You will summon me soon, I know that our connection will allow it."

It only took mere seconds, she quickly stabbed herself, and while fading away… She smiled with such vibrance, it had blinded him for a moment. And with that, Saber Alter was no more.

This just wasn't his day, too much had happened in such a short time. His poor heart couldn't take it.

"Ah what a disappointment that was. And here I thought that she would put up a good fight."

Who dared to say that right now? Shirou was seconds away from activating Unlimited Blade Works. Even if it killed him, he felt a connection to the person that just died right in front of him. His own failure would fuel him, it would be used to bring down this asshole in front of him.

"Ah Lev! Is that you? I'm so glad you're alright."

Did Marie not hear what he just said? This pissed Shirou off greatly. He knew that she meant no harm and that this man was supposed to be friendly, but he hated him right now.

"I must say, I really did underestimate both of you. Who would have known that a third rate magnus and a newbie would get this far?"

Now this really pissed him off. How dare he make fun of Ritsu, he hardly cared for himself. It was true that he was a third rate, but Ritsu could accomplish great things. She already summoned servants without knowing any basic magic.

"Marie, you must stay away from him! He is dangerous and most likely an enemy."

Yea no shit Mash. And Marie what the fuck are you doing? His inner Archer was let loose.

"Hey you fuckhead! Yea you, Lev! I'll wipe that stupid smirk off your face if you don't start making sense right now."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lancer Alter blush and sigh in a seductive manner. Or was that a suppressed moan? Either way it did nothing to soothe Shirou and his burning hatred.

"I would have to agree with my beloved, if you don't start talking then I will swiftly dispose of your pathetic being."

For once he could agree with his Lancer, at least they both hated this man. It might be for different reasons but he wanted to make Lev pay.

"Ah my manners have left me, I am Lev Lainur Flauros and I have come to destroy all of humanity."

Was he the one to set off all the explosions in Chaldea? Is he the reason for all of the other masters losing their lives while he could only sit by and watch?

"What, Lev… Stop joking right now it isn't funny."

Marie, just how much did you believe in this man? It hurt him greatly to know that she had been this desperate for affection, for someone to believe in her.

"Oh Marie, you fool. Your own body was blown up and yet you still believe in me. You idiot, when this whole this is done and over with you won't be alive! You can't go back!"

Marie was doomed then? Her spirit was the only thing that made it here? He swore on his life that he would end this disgusting worm standing in front of him.

"You never did believe in me did you? Lev was it all fake? You really killed all those people? There's no way… Right? Tell me I'm wrong!"

She was basically pleading with the creature disguised as a human. Her face, she looked terrified. Another reason to hate the _thing _in front of him.

"Ha, no you are correct Marie. I never did believe in you! Manipulating you was the easiest part of the job!"

Her body trembled and shook, like her lifeline was taken away. She was on the verge of a panic attack, he could tell. He could only hope that Marie would be strong. He had to deal with this trash before helping her. Even if he believed that help should come first, he needed to stop this worm in front of him, before he did anything else.

Lev was slowly walking towards the Grail that laid on the ground. The son of a bitch thought he could just up and take it after all this trouble he caused? "LANCER" She stiffened at that.

"Stop this filth from taking the Grail."

In an instant Lancer was on Lev like a bat out of hell. It made him proud, he was glad to have such a person as a partner.

"Wait isn't it dange-" Mash was swiftly cut off by Ritsu screaming, "FUCKING KILL THAT BITCH!" Oh Ritsu, never change.

"Honestly you are quite perceptive for a third rate magnus." "Lancer give me the Grail and make su-"

Shirou was cut off by a beam of red, making the cave shake and crumble. He could only shield his eyes, the light was too bright.

"You people are hardly a threat, but you have greatly annoyed me!"

With that Lev had disappeared, he had left nothing behind.

The cave was soon to collapse, they were running on seconds.

"Lancer and Mash protect Ritsu!"

Shirou sprinted over to Marie, Grail in hand.

"Listen Marie we don't have time, but certainly this might be able to help with your newly announced condition?"

Shirou then put her hand onto the Grail. For a second she looked happy, happy that someone was trying to save her from the abyss called death.

"Shirou this could cause another Singularity! If it is my fate to die here then so be it. No one has ever believed in me in the first place."

Dumbstruck, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Rin like Marie had just admitted to defeat?

"I believe in you Marie!"

It was within the moment that Shirou had said those words, Marie smiled like never before. Her tear stained face was absolutely beautiful. And in that moment Shirou made a wish. One that he would never regret, for it was never wrong to save another.

All at once the singularity collapsed and they were back at Chaldea. Roman was able to get all of them out in time? What about Marie, and did Cu disappear?

The facility looked the same as before, bland, boring, and brimming with blue-gray walls. This put him at ease though, it meant that he had made it home.

As Shirou looked around him all he could do was sigh in relief. Everyone was accounted for, with only scratches and bruises. Except there was one problem, Marie didn't look very… Herself.

"Shirou you actually did it! I'm alive, this must be a miracle! Wait why does my voice sound like this!?"

Marie was a little shorter than him now, and she looked barely his own age. If Shirou was honest, she looked amazing. All he could do was pull her close and hug her, he hadn't failed. He saved her.

"Shirou! While I'm happy that you are able to hug me, look at me! What happened to my body? Am I back in my teen years?"

Oh boy this was a complete mess.

**A/N: (Kinda Important? I will try to explain this again next chapter though.) This chapter was kinda not a funny one, I had to get the plot moving some way and I thought of this! I was going to get rid of Marie but how could I? I aged her down a bit because I felt that if I didn't then it would cause a singularity. Basically what I did was make a slightly different version of herself take the fall of being doomed for all eternity. Her original spirit is in CHALDEAS, so a version of her still perished. As for Shirou's wish, he just wanted her to live… He never said which version, so I took a Marie that would die an early death in a whole different universe. This wouldn't cause a singularity because in that universe she is still 'dead', just never found. Also both of herself intertwined, it allowed her to keep the memories she had in the timeline I put Shirou in. Jesus that was hard to come up with. My poor brain, or is it brian? Oh no…**

**PS: Who do you think best girl is so far? I've always been a sucker for tsunderes, my childhood sweetheart was Asuka from Evangelion. She is a little over the top though... (This totally isn't the reason I kept Marie alive… Yea not at all!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The edits are done! (for now) I'm glad that you all have stuck with this, it has been a bit since the last real update. Just remember that I don't own the fate franchise!**

It had been a week after the whole teenage Marie thing. It still weirded him out, but Shirou was just happy that she was still alive. It was explained to him that he had saved another version of herself, but he was happy nonetheless.

Apparently Roman had noticed many things going on while they were all down there. Such things were the Grail readings and how Marie had been 'saved'. Roman noticed that Shirou had saved a different version of Marie with his wish, one that had died in a different timeline.

Shirou still didn't understand most of it, or how she kept her memories. It was explained to him that her two souls had merged in someway. How Roman understood, or figured out any of this, he did not know.

Another thing to add, Shirou was not happy. He was not happy at all.

While trying to summon his Saber, all he kept getting were these things called craft essences. He was cursed, he could hear Kirei Kotomine and his laugh echoing around him. The black keys, mapo tofu, before awakening, and stupid iron-willed training. All of them were mocking him.

On the bright side Shirou was alone with his E-rank luck. Ritsu was having the time of her life, she got most of what she wanted, though she had to grind these 'side quests' to get her saint quartz.

Honestly Shirou thought that what she was doing was great, but he felt like he could be doing more. All he had been doing was training with Lancer Alter, helping Marie out around the base, and trying to fix up some of the problems Chaldea had.

Speaking of Lancer Alter, she had grown on him. She was great to have around, only when she wasn't begging to sleep with him. It had grown irritating overtime, he had almost let her come into his room once. He felt that her cuddling would do no harm, but obviously she wanted more so he said no.

"Shirou! Is that the last of your summons?"

Ritsu was beaming with excitement, it was announced today that they would be going into another singularity.

"I have one more ticket left, then I'll be out of everything. Maybe I should start going on quests. Do you mind if I join you next time?"

The question didn't seem like it would backfire in anyway. It was simple and to the point so why did she start blushing?

"Oh Shirou, if you really wanted to go on a date then all you had to do was ask! I'll gladly accompany you!"

She then started muttering about what she should wear, how she was going to be his first, and if she should even have undergarments on. What is wrong with this lady? They have only known each other for a week and a few days. He then decided to ignore her, he wanted to keep his sanity.

The room he was in, it was strictly for summoning servants and craft essences. Other servants were not allowed in here, so he could only assume that Ritsu had come here to try and summon someone. He would get out of her way then.

As Shirou began the summoning ritual, the room glowed with a vibrant blue light. Shirou could only assume it was another craft essence, for that was his luck. Maybe fate would smile upon him that day, maybe it would give him something else, something he yearned for.

A servant stepped out while the light began to die down. Fate was smiling upon him! It was his Saber… No it wasn't. What the fuck was this? Why is her ahoge sticking through her hat?

"My name is Mysterious Heroine X! I am here to destroy the Sabers and Saber-Faces! Are you my master? Oi is that you Shirou!?"

She struck a pose, pointing to the sky and then at himself. Shirou thought she was quite beautiful, it looked like she was just Artoria dressed up in shorts, a t-shirt, and an overcoat. Her hat just made it even better. He found it funny in a way. His Artoria would probably never dress like that.

"Yes I am Shirou, and I'm guessing that you know me somehow?"

If he could sound anymore dead inside then he would. He was glad to get a servant though, it was just disconcerting that she knew him already. Just like everyone else that was summoned. When he says everyone, he means quite literally everyone Ritsu has summoned.

While Shirou was basking in his own thoughts, this Mysterious Heroine X had other ideas.

"Of course I know you! I mean you probably don't remember me… I'm not that important. I only showed up attacking your Saber-Face companions everyday. I mean who would remember me anyway?"

She was not sad while saying this, it was almost like she was expecting him to ignore her very existence. It threw him for a loop and before he could say anything, Ritsu had beat him to it.

"Shirou you finally got another servant! And this one knows you too! Is she also from the Grail War? Did you two have sex? Whats her name again? Tell me Shirou, tell me!"

She began shaking him, trying to get him to talk. He slowly began to tune her out, trying to find his inner peace before he snapped again. He was not really a violent person, he didn't get mad often, and he was sort of an understanding guy. But this was pushing him beyond his limits. Oh and apparently his new servant had been talking this whole time, to herself.

"I mean I only stalked you for years on end, getting rid of the people that liked you and killing all the Saber-Faces you summoned. Who would remember that girl? I never really talked to you that much, but I watched you for years. Ha~ just remembering your sleeping face gives me peace."

What the hell? What else had she said while he wasn't listening? He feared for the people of Chaldea, and himself if he was honest. She admitted to stalking him throughout the years in her timeline. Would he ever have his own privacy?

"Ritsu I will talk to you later, I am going to leave so you can summon your servants in peace. Artoria come with me."

He said Artoria by accident, simple mistake he would clear it up no-

"You know my name! I knew it, I knew it!"

She started to breathe heavily, a blush spread out on her beautiful face, and an uncontained amount of madness rolled off of her in waves. Is she a Berserker? And why did he feel like he needed to run away?

"Artoria l-lets get out of the way."

It was unnerving, the way she looked at him was a thousand times worse than Lancer Alter. He felt the need to run away. He was a person that would face his own problems head on, but this, this made him feel the need to get away.

"Ok master, I can't believe how lucky I am!"

If it wasn't for everything that was stated above, then Shirou might have smiled. All he could do now was walk away while ignoring Ritsu and her questions. He would answer them later, but right now he needed to get to a room with more people.

X followed him out, only to find Lancer Alter waiting at the door. This would either be great, or a nightmare. Most likely a nightmare, given his luck.

"Shirou, I finally found you. You were supposed to make breakfast and then we would spar."

He was used to this by now, she would never really leave his side and he didn't mind. He was happy to have a companion that would help him in his training, even if he knew she was always holding back. A bonus was that she never got tired of being around him, she made for good company.

He also noticed the new armor she was wearing. She never really wore her helmet, the only thing that was really new was the showing off of her long legs and ample chest. She was showing off her underboobs now.

Why? Didn't this just make her armor worse? Now there was more weaknesses, so why would she change her armor? Maybe this was casual clothing?

"Who is this Shirou? Is it another Arthur like myself?"

The hallway they were in felt very cramped all of a sudden. Like he was about to be in the middle of something that he couldn't escape.

"So you already had a Saber-Face with you…"

What does Saber-Face even mean? She also looked like she was ready to kill someone! Her face said one thing but her stance said another, she looked ready to pounce.

"This will make it harder for the both of us, but I will not back down! I have destroyed many of you before, this will be a cake walk."

He then thought back to what she said a minute ago. How she killed his companions so no one could be with him. Why did he have to summon her! Why must you do this to him?

"I was going to welcome you to the team, tell you that Shirou is mine, and then ignore you but hey, I'm willing to end you right now."

Lancer Alter wasn't going to hold back, if they fought right now then it could be catastrophic. They were right next to the summoning room, this was not a place where they should be fighting.

"Listen, right now we are all allies, I rather you guys not fight at all. X, tell me more about how you know of me. Lancer, prepare for the singularity, breakfast will be done within the hour."

This whole situation was draining, he felt like this day was going to be a long one. And with that Lancer Alter walked away, giving a glare towards X.

"Alright follow me, we will figure out all of this in my room."

Even though he knew it was a bad idea, Shirou led X towards his room. He felt the urge to go to a heavily monitored area, but he fought it down.

Most people that first meet Shirou say he is ordinary, and that his hair is what mostly stands out. So when they entered his room all people really say is, "It suits you".

It was entirely bland of course, he didn't have anything on his walls, not one poster or any person items were found. There was only white walls, a clean bed, and a desk with a swivel chair. Other than that it was pretty much empty. So he was surprised when he heard the Artoria next to him gasp.

"Oh it's so like you Shirou, I'm blessed to be in this room with you. This is a moment I will never forget!"

She was extremely bubbly for someone that confessed to killing his companions and stalking him earlier. She unnerved him greatly, was she obsessed with him?

"Uh, thanks I guess? Anyway, could you tell me more about your timeline? I am not the Shirou you were speaking of before."

She still looked so happy, even though he just told her that he wasn't the person she was 'looking' for.

"Oh don't worry, I know that your not that Shirou. From what it looks like you are still the person I love. Even if you are a little different, it just means that I still have a chance!"

Why must she shout everything with excitement?

"Anyway what is your class? Your not a Berserker, right?"

He hoped not, if she wasn't one then it meant that he had a chance to talk her out of stalking him.

"No silly, I'm an Assassin. My vow is to get rid of all the Sabers and Saber-Faces."

So even if she was stalking him, he wouldn't know. She could probably conceal her presence, he was doomed.

"What is a Saber-Face? And why do you want to kill them all?"

Her eyes hollowed and she sat down on his bed. He grabbed his swivel chair and sat down. He waited for the outburst, he knew one was coming. With uncontained rage, she spoke.

"A Saber-Face is someone like me. They have this face and use it to charm you! We have been accused of being Jeanne D'Arc before for crying out loud! Stupid annoying bitch, taking you away from me."

Her face was contorted with rage, and her knuckles were white. She looked about ready to rip his bed into pieces. Didn't she say that they never really talked much before? So how could this Jeanne take him away from her?

"Our faces all look nearly the same, and I will kill all of them if its the only way to get to you. I kill for you Shirou, because I love you."

Her words are sticky and sweet, and oozing out like tree sap. It felt like a poison was flowing through his body, just looking at her right now made him sick.

"I'd do it again a thousand times to get to you. I once even killed one of your childhood friends because she couldn't keep her hands off of you! Aren't I devoted? I'm the best one right? Praise me Shirou, for I have done so much for our love!"

It was disgusting, he felt vomit climb the back of his throat. She looked so content with herself, like what she did was right. Like she didn't kill innocents or any of his loved ones. She truly believed that she should be rewarded for her actions.

"Listen Artoria, you will do none of that here. You will not lay a hand on my comrades, for as long as I live, I will protect them."

She was ecstatic, like she had heard the only words that she wished to hear.

"So you still are my Shirou! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. Hahahahahahah"

Her laughs were chilling, he was on high alert. He held Kanshou and Byakuya in his mind, ready to trace them when need be.

"Love me like that Shirou, love me like that please. I know you will, I know that I will win your heart! One way or another, hahahahaha"

She started grabbing at her hair, pulling on it and putting her face towards the floor. She was shaking, and soon she fell off the bed onto the hard ground.

"Why don't you love me!? I try my hardest out of all of those cancerous Arthurs. Please just love me, I don't know how to be better than them. Please protect me, I need you so please..."

She was crying now, in hysterics on his bedroom floor. He had to save her from herself, and now was the perfect moment. He got up off of his chair and knelt down to the floor. He then proceeded to hug her, to hold her close, and make sure she was okay.

"What you have done does not apply to this world, but surely you will pay for your crimes."

Her crying had turned to sniffles, she held onto him like he was her lifeline.

"I will do what I must to protect my friends, but I will not ignore someone so helpless in front of me. I hope that we can start over, and possible be comrades."

She looked up, and what he saw astonished him, her smile, her tear stained face, it all looked beautiful in that moment.

"Shirou, I just want you… You are the best person I have ever met. I love you so much Shirou."

She was grasping at him, trying to see if any of this was really happening. It was a sad sight, one that he never wanted to see again.

"We will start becoming friends by doing good deeds, alright? I want to help you recover from whatever happened in the past."

He then stood both of them up, she was still a little shaky, but she definitely was better than before.

"When do we start, if this is what it takes to win your heart then I will do anything."

He saw a light flicker to life in her eyes, a burning passion that couldn't be quelled. It made him happy, she now has a goal, one that didn't involve killing his friends.

"We start today, there is a singularity that needs taking care of."

He then remembered something of great importance.

"But first, breakfast."

**A/N: Got a little heavy near the end, even though Mysterious Heroine X is a joke character in Fate GO. Anyway, I'm happy with all the support that this is getting. I am actively trying to improve my writing, spelling, and formatting. So thanks for being my guinea pigs guys, I'm happy to have so many enjoying my story. It will be a little rough at times but we will go through this together.**

**PS: Yes Shirou sometimes will have his moments of being 'taken over' This has happened in chapter two I believe (might be three but who knows). Won't be a serious thing so it will only happen from time to time. Hopefully it will be funny though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Not saying that I forgot that Lancer Alter was in the London singularity but… Yea I totally forgot that she was in the London singularity. I want Shirou to summon them after they appear in the main story but I messed that one up bad. I'll deal with it somehow. Also I have to look back at Orleans because it has been a long time since I have gone through that part of the story.**

They were in the main hub of Chaldea, Shirou was trying to understand how they would transport supplies into the world that they would soon be in. How was it supposed to work? He had no idea, but he trusted Marie with his life.

He is also surprised that Leonardo Da Vinci is a female. One that looked exactly like Mona Lisa. It confused him, was the painting just a self portrait or did he just become a she? Shirou had no idea but he would get used to it soon.

"And with that you should be good to go, we have no idea what time period you guys will be in, but you won't spawn in the middle of an ocean, so rest assured."

Why did Leo have to make it sound like some sort of video game? He didn't get respawns you know.

"What she meant to say is that you guys will have to study the area around you, set up a summoning circle on a leyline, and make sure you get information on the time period you are in."

Marie didn't look worried at all, she is confident, that's for sure. She smiled towards him, her faith in Shirou wouldn't be misplaced. All he could do was shrug. They were going in blind, had no information about the enemy, and he has someone to cover his back when he got into trouble. This sounded eerily familiar to his own Holy Grail War…

"So when do we get started, I'm ready to go and so is Mash. What about you Shirou, not getting cold feet right? Nah there is no way you wouldn't go, so let's get started!"

Ritsu was, as always, an interesting person. She made poses straight out of Jojo, sometimes he had to wonder… What is really going on in her head? As of right now she was just rapidly jumping up and down, to and fro, she couldn't contain her excitement. At least she was smiling, that was always good. Although Ritsu has so much energy that she would probably explode if she wasn't allowed to go into this rayshift.

"Alright, will the two of you step over here? I need to have Leo help me out while you guys are down there. I think Roman would screw something up if I left him alone so I'll have him on standby, just in case something happens to any of our remaining staff."

Marie was bitter at that, so few had survived the explosions. Hardly any of the maintenance crew lived, and no other masters made it out. He had earned even more favor from her while trying to help out the maintenance crew. He couldn't help it, he just had to try and do something for others.

"Remember to set up that circle on a leyline, if you don't then you won't be getting any supplies from us."

And with that they were off, it was another timeline he needed to save, for everyone. It is certainly the experience, rayshifting that is. The world faded around him, it was soon replaced by the blue abyss. In moments like this, he felt very alone. He knew his servants would greet him on the other side, but this was quite lonely.

He knew it only took a few seconds, but it seemed to stretch on for hours. He kinda felt like sleeping, even though it was hardly lunch time.

All of a sudden his world was filled with screaming.

"Witch, you witch lover!" "He must be a Warlock!" "Disgusting filth!" "Warlock scum!"

He was confused, he was still rayshifting, right? His eyes opened to a sight that would stay with him for awhile. It was a girl, one that had very similar characteristics to Artoria. Her hair was long, reaching down to her thighs, he then noticed that she was strapped to a stake. She was not crying, but her gaze would stay with him for the rest of his life, her words would echo in his dreams.

"This might be the end, but I'm happy that you never left me. I am selfish I know, but I also am saddened that we both will end here. Why must this happen to us, why God? I wish to know, this is all I ask from you."

He looked around, wondering what they had done, and why he was here in the first place. He felt great pain, a searing sensation, it was as if he had stepped into a fire. Shirou now understood what was happening, who this was, and why he couldn't move.

He was a witness or rather a part of the burning of Jeanne d'Arc. The people around him had tied him to a stake and set him on fire. It lit up the nerves on his legs, pain that would be best described as torturous flooded through him.

"Shirou"

It was Jeanne d'Arc, her mask had broken. She was crying, not from pain, but from seeing her loved one being burned alive.

"I know that this isn't fair but I want you to know that I love you Shirou! I always have, ever since I met you in the fields as a child. You were the one to help m-"

She was cut off by a priest, he was rather old, and had a 'heavy' build. The priest held a sneer, it was plastered on his face. Shirou was disgusted with this man, he felt like throwing up while looking at him.

"You Witch! How dare you speak as if you had human feelings, for a Warlock no less! You two are disgusting, may you burn from holy fire. This is heavens wrath!"

A cacophony of noise filled the area, people screaming at them, laughing, and fueling the fire that spread onto his torso. He himself had not spoken a word the entire time, but he had one last thing to say before his death. Shirou didn't try to speak, but he felt his mouth moving, he wasn't in control.

"If God truly does exist, then these people will pay for their sins. In either blood or damnation, I feel that he will pay these people back for what they have done to us. HEAR ME! I love you Joan, till the ends of the earth and back! I will find you in the next life, I cherish the memories we have made together…"

With that, Shirou Emiya had died on a stake, in front of his burning loved one. A burst of knowledge soon came after, it was frying his brain. Memories that were not his, they started to find a place within his head.

Soon it was over, his brain held an image of meeting a young blonde in a field of wheat. The sun was setting and everything glowed with an orange hue. It was beautiful, something he wouldn't forget, no matter what he went through.

"Are you a foreigner? I don't think I've ever seen someone that looks like you… Oh where are my manners? My name is Jeanne! Wait, do you even know what I am saying?"

She was cute, her hair was a mess and she spoke French. She was dirty, but even then he found her beautiful. Her blue eyes, filled with innocence, held a younger version of himself. He was surprised that he knew what she was saying.

"Oh my bad, I'm Shirou. I just wanted to ask, do you have any food? I've been by myself for a long time now…"

Soon after his head snapped towards a loud banging noise, was he in another vision? He didn't recognize the place, but he did know that face. It was the priest who had killed him, he was pleading for his life.

"You are pleading with me!? You ask for forgiveness after burning my love and I on a stake!? I have risen, I am back to do what must be done. I will follow God's will, surely he bought me back for this vengeance."

It was his Jeanne, except she looked tainted. For an unknown reason, his heart seemed to burst. It hurt him to see her like this, why did this happen? Was it his fault?

He then noticed the irony of the situation, the priest was being burned alive.

"I came back, but he didn't. Why am I alone? Why must it be like this?"

She was mad at the world for taking Shirou, he could see that clear as day. Her pain could be felt, she needed to be saved.

"At the very least, I can finally pay all those who have wronged Shirou and I. Even then I won't be satisfied…"

Multiple servants appeared around her, the room was teeming with madness. Where they all Berserkers?

"I'll show them all, they will never look down on me. I am not the pitiful girl working in the fields, I am the Dragon Witch, and I will show the world what true slaughter looks like. I am no longer Joan of Arc!"

He awoke on soft green grass, with multiple people looking down towards him. Everyone started to talk at once, asking if he was okay, what happened, and what's two plus two.

"I'm fine, I had some visions while we shifted. Also Ritsu, two plus two is four."

They seemed to relax at that, but even more questions sprung up.

"Senpai, I mean Shirou! Do you think these visions have anything to do with the time period we are in?"

Finally, a question that was really worth answering. Not that Shirou didn't like reassuring people, but two plus two, really?

"Unless we exist with Jeanne d'Arc, then I have no idea. I hope that we are in that time period though, I need to find my Joan."

The last part didn't even register in his head. It sure made his servants angry or jealous though. Ritsu wasn't having it either, she actually looked mad. Why must he face this? Why is he cursed?

"Oh who is this new person Shirou? Did you meet the girl of your dreams, while dreaming!?"

Yeah Ritsu, now that he thought about it, it was kinda weird. What had happened to him? Why does he have memories that aren't his own?

"I also want to know Shirou, who is Joan? Is she like Saber to you?"

Lancer Alter was more questioning out of everyone, she didn't really sound mad at all either.

"After all, I will win in the end. She matters not, I'm all you need."

He facepalmed, why did this have to happen?

"Shirou, is this 'Joan' an enemy? Please let her be an enemy! Then I'll be able to watch her suffer, and make sure she is never again a part of your thought process again."

Mysterious Hero (Yandere) X, she was obviously the most livid of the three. He needed to contain the situation and fast.

"Alright guys, Joan is just someone who I recently 'remembered' and I have no idea why."

He put remembered in air quotes, he wanted them to realize that he had no idea why these visions were now a part of his memories.

"So these visions allowed me to remember stuff from a different timeline. I have no idea why, could you guys ask Marie? Also what is up with that giant ring in the sky?"

The clouds were stopped by a giant ring made of pure energy, it was weird, seeing a sky without clouds so clearly. The sun beamed brightly upon them, it was hot, and they were in the middle of nowhere. All that could be seen was a castle in the distance. And some people that were approaching them with spears.

Other than that everything was fin- WAIT.

"We have company guys, get ready."

A voice rang out in the clearing, it belong to Marie.

"Everyone listen up, these people may not be hostels but be on guard. If they engage then use the flat of your blades to handle them."

She sounded distressed, maybe that was his fault. She probably knew about the whole thing that happened during the rayshift.

"Mash, use the back of your… Shield? Wait how are you gonna?"

Ritsu, bless your soul. He couldn't figure out how she could be so smart yet so stupid at times.

"Shirou, I will engage if they show any threat towards us."

The sun glittered off of her black armor, he had a feeling that it was hot in there. He was hoping that the new arrivals wouldn't be enemies, but he doubted it.

"I will be doing the same, and maybe after you could praise me? Please?"

He knew that he wouldn't get used to her so easily, she still creeps him out but at least she wasn't threatening to kill any of his allies anymore.

"Just remember, we need these guys alive so don't kill them. That also means that they should keep all of their limbs alright?"

Everyone seemed to agree, but out of the corner of his eye he saw X pout. Like she had gotten a present taken away from her. He would have to keep a close eye on her then.

A thought then blew through his mind, why did he call her Joan? Why not Jeanne? To differentiate between the two? His questions would have to wait, he had people to talk to.

"Oh I got it, just use the front of your shield!"

Facepalm...

**A/N: Alright, a little short but it is done! I made Shirou regain his memories of the people who he lived with in their timeline. It is a little weird but I thought that it would be cool, he also doesn't remember that entire life, just most of the important parts. This might happen again, or not, who knows. I just really wanted to write Shirou being burned at the stake, so it would let me give you some background on her Avenger counterpart. Avenger = Joan. Ruler = Jeanne.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am calling Jeanne Alter Joan, just if you were confused. It will be explained in the chapter anyways, for those who don't read authors notes. Sometimes I don't even read them, I just wished to clear that up! All Saberfaces will have their own version of Shirou. PS My humor is either great, lacking, or just not there sometimes. I'll try not to make this too serious, but I don't even know what I am doing half the time.**

Shirou couldn't believe it, Jeanne is alive, looking straight at him with the most dumbfounded expression he had ever seen. It would have been laughable, if not for all the emotions he was feeling right now. Nostalgia and memories did that to you, even if those memories weren't originally his.

"Shirou, we meet even after death. I'm glad to have found you, my faith was holding but my spirit is weary. I am happy to be with you, even just as a servant."

He honestly didn't know what to say, or what to do. Should he hug her? Oh, he already was.

"I am glad to see you again, I have a few memories of our time together, but nonetheless this is something to be grateful for."

He was speaking French, he didn't even know how to until today. As nice as it was to see her again, they were in the middle of a war zone. He had to support her no matter what, so he sent his servants to help. He was about to join the fray, but a certain someone stopped him.

"You should let them do the fighting Shirou, go to Ritsu."

In all honesty he wants to fight beside the multiple women that love him. He was warned though, Marie didn't like it when he used up his magical energy, or rather she didn't like to see him get hurt.

"Introduce me Shirou, I want to know who my new rival is!"

Ritsu then proceeded to rock him back and forth, not at all caring for the battle around them. Her Chaldea outfit rubbed up against his own, sometimes he couldn't understand why she was so hyper.

"She is Jeanne d'Arc, and I love her about as much as I love you."

Finally, that got her to stop shaking him, he was glad that made her stop. It seems like a little teasing was the correct choice for Shirou. She hadn't moved or said anything for a few minutes. Was that smoke coming from her ears?

"W-well I love you too Shirou! S-so I-I, I'm glad that we have reached a mutual understanding!"

Her voice was high pitched, cracking almost at times. She was steaming, face flush with crimson. He felt like laughing, teasing her was pretty fun. Is that why Rin did it all the time? Thinking back on it what did Ritsu say?

It took him a few moments but when he finally understood, let's just say he wasn't faring so well. At least no one else was paying them any attention.

"I was teasing, y-you know? Lets just, ah forget about it… I can't talk right now."

How had speaking become so hard within seconds, he just spoke French earlier for crying out loud. Shirou had to focus on something else, trying to purge his mind from the embarrassing situation he had made. Now that he looked at it, the field that they were standing in was very familiar. For some reason it reminded him of the Grail.

In an instant he was swept away, his mind went back to a time he remembered, not one he had experienced. The field was burnt, charred, and barren. Weapons thrown about, a war was waged here. Dead servants littered the battlefield.

Alone, she sat in the middle of it all. It was a pale blonde girl, she had long hair, and dark yellow eyes. Her hair was a white blonde, almost as if she had bleached it. He knew now that she wasn't lost, she was picking through the dead, trying to pass the time.

Shirou slowly walked up to her, his skin was pale, as if he had been starved of sunlight. His body was weightless, yet he still pushed forward. The girl in front of him looked very familiar, he almost wondered if she was Jeanne d'Arc. She certainly looked like it.

"Tell me why you are here or I'll slit your throat."

Her voice held no hatred, only pain and loneliness could be heard. It hurt him to see someone so lost and defeated. She also wasn't looking at him, yet she knew someone else was here.

"I am Shirou Emiya, I have come to see what he has done to you, what the Grail will do to you and your image."

He wasn't speaking, but his voice rang out amongst the dead. He could tell by her body language, he knew that this disturbed her. The black sands whipped around them, choking the air from his lungs.

"And what's it to you? Why do you care about who I am? I was just 'born' after all. I am not Jeanne d'Arc, not the one you are looking for anyway."

It seemed like she didn't know why she was here, or when she would be freed from this place. It must have been lonely, even if she wasn't going to be here for long, he felt that she needed company.

"You are right, your not Jeanne d'Arc, but I know that you are someone born from a wish. You are an entirely different person, yet I want to know more about you, for we share the same fate."

Shirou didn't know why he was stranded inside the Holy Grail with an Altered Jeanne. It made little sense to him, but the girl in front of him didn't mind.

"At least I have some company, will you be joining me in the next world, I feel that Gilles only wants one of us."

So she does know why she was here and who Gilles is. Gilles, Shirou also knew of him. Rin had taught him some history after the Grail War, this part of it made him frustrated. He knew that Gilles was Bluebeard, the man that would kill innocents and put darkness into the lives of others.

"I wish to tell you a story, it's about two loved ones. I think that you might enjoy it, it might even spark memories of a time that you have never even been a part of."

She was confused, so was Shirou if he was honest. What does that even mean? How would she remember something she wasn't a part of? Would she be like him? Then it clicked, he realized what was happening. He was retelling the life story of Jeanne d'Arc and her companion, Shirou Emiya.

"So you see, I am here because you are here. I needed to pass this information on, to try and make it so your impact on the world wouldn't destroy humanity. Hopefully you can see that I only wish to help you, even if you are not Jeanne d'Arc. It is never wrong to help another, I want you to remember this Joan."

Recognition dawned upon her face, she now knew who he was, why she had loved him, and what would happen to her. It had all clicked at once, she now held some of the memories of Jeanne d'Arc. She knew that it wasn't her own self that went through all of those troubles, but she could only hope to matter that much to someone.

A part of his own body was fading away, the black sandstorm was getting worse. He could hardly see in front of him. The dead were covered in sand, buried within the Grail.

"Shirou? Why have you followed me here? I, I am losing myself, or rather I am not that person. Don't you see that we are different? I can't be her, I am an entirely different person."

It seemed like she was having trouble with her own personality now, maybe telling her about the past wasn't a good idea. He could only hope that she would be able to resist the Grail and Bluebeard.

"This must be painful, to remember something that you are not. It is necessary though, it is the only way to save you. You don't have to be Jeanne d'Arc, just learn from her. Try to fight off the Grail and Bluebeard's wish."

Shirou didn't really understand. Why did she remember a past that she was not a part of? Why did he remember a different timeline? And how would she be able to resist the Grail.

"Remember this Joan, I will come for you. Whether you like it or not, I will not be a part of this 'wish', so you must continue by yourself. I will see you again, just not for some time. You are your own person Joan, remember that."

Joan didn't have time to react, Shirou was already gone, probably killed by the Grail. He wasn't supposed to be there, it was only a matter of time until it got rid of him. Shirou wondered how long she had stayed in the Grail, alone, trying to deal with being an antithesis of someone else. It must have been hard, seeing how she cracked after being released from the Grail.

He was then made to watch as Joan took vengeance, for someone she had loved in a life that was not her own. The priest was burning again, and all he could think about was her. How would it feel to be a completely different person, but still retain the memories of what you could have been? Shirou was mostly the same guy in every timeline, he didn't know how to feel about that.

She seemed to be broken, like one part of her did this for Shirou, while the other was in her very nature. The Grail had made her this way, and her only fond memories were of another life. A part of her loved him, but he could see what the Grail had created for Gilles, this was a whole other person, one that he would still save.

It was sad seeing her like this, even if he had only known her for a short time. She was someone born from the Grail, yet he couldn't help but want to save her. Joan had been made a monster, but even he could see that his words had changed her. At least she remembered him.

The vision disappeared into a cloud of mist, all that waited for him was a quiet battlefield and worried servants.

"Shirou? Are you okay? Your servants don't seem to like me, even though we are comrades with a similar struggle."

Jeanne d'Arc, her voice rang through the now silent battlefield. He noticed that he had spaced out, that his visions had took up a large amount of time. With a chuckle and slightly downtrodden spirit, he responded.

"I am fine, this singularity is causing some trouble so its best that we deal with it. Don't mind my servants, they have a hard time warming up to people."

That was putting it lightly, he had never seen Lancer Alter hold a decent conversation with anyone at Chaldea. He also doubted that his newest servant could talk about anything other than himself.

"Shirou!"

"~Shirou~"

Both X and Lancer Alter couldn't wait for either praise, or verbal bashing. If he was honest, praise was better for his heart. He hated 'punishing' his Lancer, but she seemed to enjoy it.

"X you did a great job, I am surprised at how many you took down."

This was a lie, he had no idea what happened, but it was easier this way. He hated the worried looks he got after explaining his vision during the rayshift. And if Shirou was honest, he liked to see X smile. Turning her away from being a psycho killer for love was satisfying. He felt that she would get closer to redemption, if he could keep her in check. It's a nice feeling, saving someone that others would have given up on.

"My dear Lancer Alter, shape up! I could have wiped the floor with these guys and I'm only a third rate magnus! Why did it take you so long?"

He hated this part, but he had made an agreement. Either she keeps bothering him for sex or he does this after some battles. It was an easy choice at the time, but he regretted it deeply.

"~Oh so daring, I didn't think you would talk to me like that in front of the others. Especially when we have a brand new servant joining our ranks."

Her lips curved unto a seductive smile, she was enjoying every last bit of this. She's pleased, that's all that matters. And thank god for that, he hated saying stuff like that to others. He found praise and encouragement to be much better.

He didn't notice at first but X was shaking. She was mumbling to herself, but he could make out what she was saying. He really wished that he couldn't.

"Master Shirou praised me, me of all people! ~Ha~ I am so happy, he could order me to die right here and I would gladly kill myself."

Her blush was intense, almost as intense as the madness he could feel rolling off of her. For a second he thought that praise was the way to go, but now he knew. He didn't feel like talking anymore, whether it be praise or verbal abuse, his servants just wouldn't let him have a break.

"Hey calm down, its okay to feel, um, happy and fulfilled from complements. Just don't take it too far, okay?"

He grabbed her hands, trying to stop her shaking and the madness that swirled around her. It worked, she stopped moving! Finally something to be happy about! In this singularity he has been dealing with depressing stuff that hadn't even happened to him. Visions that made him determined yet sad for those involved. Finally something to b-

"I'll remember the feeling of your hands on mine, I'm gonna touch myself to the thought of you and your hands. I'll do it while watching you sleep. Just thinking about it..."

It was whispered so no one else could hear it. A smile too wide for her face met his own shaky half smile. He was saddened, his hopes were dashed, blown into oblivion. He continued to smile, if only to hide the pain he was feeling about this whole situation.

"Shirou have you changed? I know that you are different, but this doesn't seem like you. Are you okay? I see that you are troubled."

Jeanne paused for a second, it seemed that she remembered something, something that made her happy. Her smile was elegant, beautiful, and down right pure. She was too good for this world. A memory flickered to life, he had said this many times in the past.

"I can let you rest on my lap if you want? I remember all the times we would sit out in the sun, just the two of us. My most cherished memories, come, I am here to help!"

She was kneeling now, if he wanted he could go over there and just lie down. She was patting her thighs, waiting for him. How could he say no? Sadly this wasn't the time, they were in the middle of a singularity. Humanity depended on them, for once Shirou felt like it could wait. He shook that thought away, that wasn't like him. He needed to save everyone, no matter the cost to himself.

"Shirou you have a job to do, so get to it."

Marie sounded angry, maybe she was worried that he wouldn't get the mission done? Time is of the essence after all, even if he wanted to take a break, he couldn't.

"Don't worry Marie, we just need to find out who is causing all of this damage and why the soldiers thought we were enemies. I also want to know who is summoning all of these skeletons."

He looked towards Ritsu only to have a great urge to look away. Mash was trapped under Ritsu, she was having her hair stroked. It would have been fine, but the look on Mash's face told him a different story. She was petrified, weirded out, and most likely needed help.

"S-Shirou please get her off of me! Senpai, I know I did good out there but our missio-"

Ritsu wasn't having it, all Shirou could do was shrug. When she got like that there was no helping her. Mash would be trapped for the time being.

"Shirou won't take you away from me, I am your senpai and you are my Mash. I will be the one to win Shirou and maybe then you could join us!"

The empty field echoed with stupidity. It was going to be a long day and he could really go for that lap pillow right now.

"Do you guys know of the Dragon Witch? I have been summoned here as a ruler, I must correct this Holy Grail War."

Another Grail War? Dragon Witch? Now he needed the lap pillow.

**(Try to point out my mistakes, I seem to make a lot of them)**

**A/N: Short? I think it might be. I just wanted to get this chapter out so I could clear up the whole Jeanne and Joan thing. I also wanted to address that Joan is still a whole other being from Jeanne. Joan is born from the wish of Gilles, but I made Shirou tamper with his wish. She is not Jeanne, because Jeanne can't be corrupted. She is born from the Grail, a whole different person. Anyway, I am tired and my bed is looking very comfy right now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Might be a little short since I got sick in the summer, which never happens… Anyway, since I preordered the Blu-ray for Fate Stay Night: Heaven's Feel Lost Butterfly I was able to watch it. (What a long title) And holy shit man, it has been a long time since I last played the visual novel. I already knew what was going to go down but man... Lets just say that Sakura's life sucks and EMIYA is amazing. (Shirou is about to have a really hard time, the next movie is going to be fantastic.)**

**Totally unrelated to the story but I recently got Emiya (Assassin) and I realized that his NP gain is really fucking bad. If I get an NP chain and his arts card is last… he gains literally 5 NP. (Besides the 20 you get from having an Arts chain) I also own way too many Assassins...**

**I'm a free to play player but I have some decent servants. Most of them are at level 50 or higher and I play on the English server. And here is my User ID if ya want it. 812,186,095**

**I try to play when I can but life is hectic.**

Shirou found himself within a destroyed ghost town, questioning why anyone would do something like this. Somehow Jeanne knew that another version of herself had bought all this destruction. She told them all about the Dragon Witch and why she wanted to stop her. He then decided to tell her about the visions and the situation they were in. She enthusiastically agreed to help them save humanity. He was glad, another ally was always good.

Thinking about everything made his head hurt. All he could do was sigh, at least she knew the full story now. He was happy that she would help them but he found it hard to look at Jeanne d'Arc, for she is incredibly beautiful. He felt that he had found the light in the darkness, someone normal would be joining him. Well as normal as a saint could be. He didn't mind though, her company put his mind at ease.

Something that worried him though, it was this singularity, and how it was very screwed up. A Grail War that had almost every servant on one side. The thing that bothered him the most was the people that Joan had summoned. He clearly remembered their outlines, shadows, and madness that surrounded all of them.

It hurt his head thinking about it, a headache was bound to happen when a life's worth of memories was shoved into his head. The singularity was doing something to him, his memories were scrambled and he felt like he needed an aspirin. On the bright side they knew that Joan had some friends to help create all this destruction. Well maybe that wasn't so good after all...

Another thing that plagued him was Jeanne. Jeanne explained to them that she has lower parameters and that would affect her overall performance. The Grail War was so messed up that a Ruler had to be summoned. She was the outcome, except she is incomplete. Everything was lowered for her, and nothing could help her. Shirou wanted to, but how would he?

He then wondered why, why would Joan want this? The town around them is destroyed, bits of buildings litter the ground, while ash floated in the air. The dead were scattered, soldiers that fought a battle that they couldn't win.

It reminded him of a time where he couldn't do anything, only move forward as people died around him. He should have been faster, he could have saved these people. Looking towards Ritsu he noticed that she had lost some of her energy. A sullen look spread across her face. She was not used to this and it showed.

"Shirou, I want you to know that this wasn't your fault. I know that you blame yourself, even when you weren't involved. You tend to do that, in our journeys you would always be so selfless, trying to be a hero for everyone."

Jeanne d'Arc, her voice cut through the silence. Her words echoed in the town, bouncing off the broken buildings. The others looked towards her, listening to their conversation.

"I know that, I just wish that we got here sooner. I didn't want to see all of this death and destruction. We could have prevented this, it looks like this just happened."

He was being honest, if they were faster then maybe this could have been avoided. The look on her face said otherwise.

"I don't believe anyone wanted to see this, to let it happen. Don't blame yourself or I will get really mad."

A pout spread across Jeanne's face, he found it adorable. He was glad that she would be joining him, it's always nice to have someone not completely insane around. Out of the corner of his eye he could see X and Lancer Alter. Both of them were glaring at Jeanne, as if she had stolen their thunder. They both looked like they wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"Senpai we have contacts, the dead are moving. What are your orders?"

Mash was calm and collected, ready to intercept their enemies. Ritsu was all but calm, she actually looked a little disturbed.

"Zombies? ZOMBIES!? Kill them while I hide. I'm not scared or grossed out, just h-hiding sounds good."

He knows that Ritsu is out of her element, he needed to get her away from here. If she wanted to attract all of their attention then she had succeeded. Her yelling had made her a prime target. He needed to do something, so he sent his servants to kill the remnants. People that had been slain in battle while fighting against evil, trying to stop the destruction of their town. These brave souls had turned into walking shells, it made him want to vomit.

"X please kill those guys coming out of the building. My dear Lancer, kill the ones trying to flank Mash."

They didn't doubt his orders, never questioned him because they believed he knew what to do. They trusted him and he trusted them. All he had to do was look at Jeanne, she was battle ready.

"Ritsu I'm coming to help you, there are a lot of them coming towards you. Jeanne will keep you safe."

It was easy to lose himself in battle. The flow of his body matched that of a sword. He was unrelenting, focused on saving Ritsu. These enemies were laughably easy, Kanshou and Bakuya cut through their flesh as if it were water.

"Shirou! I told you not to engage in combat, although you did help…"

The battle was finished yet Marie was frustrated, she was trying to yell at him but she couldn't gloss over the fact that he was untouched. It was good to know that she cared about the mission. At least humanity was in good hands.

"I know Marie, the mission is what comes first. I couldn't let Ritsu get hurt though, it wouldn't be right. She is much more important than me, her magic circuits are incredible. Her life weighs a lot more than mine."

He was making excuses and she knew it. Marie looked flustered and annoyed at him, at least he thought so. It was hard to tell, with her being blue and all. The static grainy effect that came with her transmissions didn't help either.

"I am worried about you i-idiot! It's good that you saved Ritsu but Jeanne had it under control. Don't sell yourself short, you are a very important person. Remember that both of you are there to save humanity, both of you matter."

That was interesting, Marie didn't yell at him for doing something stupid. It's nice knowing that she cares about him. The transmission shut off, leaving Shirou alone, on a pile of corpses.

Shirou made his way towards Ritsu, it looked like Jeanne was trying to catch her breath. Instantly Ritsu brightened, her energy replenished.

"Shirou that was so cool! You were like a servant out there! You too Mash, I saw the way you broke that things neck!"

Yep, she was definitely back to her old self. He was happy though, it bothered him seeing her distressed. He noticed something though, it had taken him a while but he now knew that Ritsu had only bought Mash. Why didn't she bring another servant? And what is Fou doing here? How long has he been there? How did he miss the fluffy squirrel thing that really likes Mash? Had it been with them the whole time?

"SHIROU! Praise me! ~Ha~."

He really didn't want to look back. His entire body rejected the idea of looking towards X. Thankfully he didn't have to, wyverns had descended upon them.

"X, I need you to take them out, the two on the right are yours."

The wyverns flocked over, claws scraping at the broken road. Shirou had never fought anything like this, but he assumed that they weren't at a servants level of skill. He had faith that this battle would be over shortly.

"You guys need to get out of there now! Multiple servant signatures have popped up. They outnumber you, you have to retreat. If you stay there you will die. They are much more powerful than all of you."

Marie was panicking, Ritsu was running around like a headless chicken, and Shirou was trying to keep his shit together. He needed a plan, one that would keep the others safe. The one he was thinking of would be risky, but it would allow the others to escape.

"LAlter! My dear Lancer I need you to get Ritsu and Mash out of here!"

"~Oh my pet name~, I'm so happy that you remembered! Wait you want me to leave you behind!?"

LAlter? Where did that come from? It feels very familiar... Other than that, everything he said made perfect sense. Get the master and demi-servant away from a battle they couldn't win. Then why was it that she looked at him like he was a mad man?

"Shirou you must be joking, I know how much you like to save others but this is suicide."

LAlter wasn't having it, no one was actually. Why didn't they want to retreat? He would be able to keep them safe.

"Don't make me use a command seal, I need you guys to get out of here. We are about to be over run and I won't let anyone here die. Don't worry I have a plan."

Did he though? Not really, it was more like a gamble than anything else. LAlter, her face said it all. She didn't believe him and he couldn't blame her. Even amidst battle she held a certain grace, one that he couldn't describe. While his blades tore though scales, he could only admire how much she cares for him.

"Shirou I'll be okay, we don't need to-"

Ritsu was cut off by a wyvern, it swooped in going for the kill. His mind held onto multiple versions of bastard swords. Easy to make and ready to fire, only he didn't have to. Mash had saved her, blocking the claws that would have torn her to pieces.

"Nice save Mash! LAlter you need to get them out of here, now!"

His voice was strained, arms taught, and his blades were ready. Enemies surrounded them and all he could do was hope. He knew that this was a large gamble and he sincerely wished that LAlter would forgive him.

"LAlter, I order you by command seal to deliver Ritsu and Mash to a safe place, one away from this battle."

It was stupid and she would hate him for it. Shirou Emiya is many things, stubborn would be one of them. Another would be an idiot… He is just trying to help damn it!

"Shirou why!? You mad fool! Why do you never think of yourself!?"

She was heartbroken, eyes watered and tears were about to fall. It was his fault, but he did what he had to do. He needed to save them, even if it meant sacrificing himself. Even if she hated him after, he wouldn't regret saving another.

"Know this Shirou, I will always be by your side. I will come back to destroy the enemies in our way! You better still be standing."

She galloped past him, Mash and Ritsu had been restrained. They both looked like they wanted to stay. Like they needed to stay. Fou sat upon Mash's head, staring into his soul. Even he looked mad.

"Senpai I can't break free! Why Shirou!?"

Mash was panicking, trying to stay behind to help him. She was crying, it looked like she had just lost someone. Why was she looking at him like that? Was she crying for him? Man his heart hurts...

"Shirou why? We are masters together… You better come back, GOT IT!"

Ritsu was furious, she had every right to be. She was clawing at LAter, her grip held. Her face held an angry glare, directed at himself. He hoped that their friendship would survive this betrayal.

"Shirou you idiot! If you die then humanity will lose…"

Marie was worried about the mission, the one he had forsaken for his friends. No, that is wrong. He's just determined to save everyone.

"Marie, believe in me. I feel that Jeanne and X will be enough for the upcoming battle."

He had faith in them, his gamble, and what the visions had shown him. Looking at Marie he could tell that she was having a mini panic attack. Her brow was furrowed, her mouth caught in a tight frown.

"I am worried about you! You need to fall back, the enemy servants are right on top of you! Please Shirou!"

She was begging him to run, to try and save himself. A flash of fire filled his vision, crying ran out amongst the burning city. A little boy ignoring the cries for help, shedding every last fiber of his being to survive.

He wouldn't let this be like the fire, he would beat this. He would get them out of here, even if it kills him.

"So it's just us three, the wyverns are mostly gone and we all likely face death. I will protect you this time Shirou. I will not fail you again."

Jeanne stood by his side, slightly leaning on him for support. She seemed exhausted, most likely because of her lowered stamina. However her determination remained, she wanted to make sure that he would come out of this alive.

"I will not let you die Shirou, I will gladly die in your place."

X was serious, she would stay by his side willing to do anything for him. It put a smile on his face, even if she wanted to die for him. He would make sure that wouldn't happen, she was just beginning her rehabilitation after all.

"We will make it out of this, I just hope that I am correct. I have a feeling that we will be meeting Joan, the Dragon Witch."

On top of a hill that overlooked the town, Shirou could see many servants making their way towards them. They were closing in fast, but he noticed that X had taken care of the last wyvern.

Here he stood, in the middle of a destroyed town, surrounded by enemy servants. He could feel madness in the air, it danced around him, coming off of the servants that stood around him.

"Now this is funny, there really are two of me. Isn't it funny Gilles? Oh wait we didn't bring him..."

She was clearly the person he had been waiting for and dare he say it, she looked stunning. A dark aura surrounded her, shadows were drawn into her body. Light seemed to darken around her, he admired how beautiful she looked.

Joan stood in front of him, while X and Jeanne prepared to attack. They were tense, ready and more than willing to kill the person in front of them. Hopefully his gamble would pay off.

"It seems that we have met before, Dragon Witch. Or should I call you by your real name, the one I gave to you. Joan, I need you to stop this. You need to remember, remember what I said in the Grail. You are your own person, you decide your own fate."

Seconds later, he knew that he had made a mistake.

**A/N:Tell me about any errors I made, I'll try to fix them. Also Okita Souji and Lancer Arturia got summer variants… two other saberfaces to add to the collection. There are like 26 of them now? That isn't even counting the saberfaces that exist outside of Fate Grand Order. I got this, right? PS I forgot that Fou existed… Shame on me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: My list of friends on FGO was a meager 12, half of them didn't even play the game anymore. Over the course of a week the list filled up, I almost have max friends now. Hell I can't really even support any of you guys, you certainly have helped me though. Carry me harder nossrforyou, your Sherlock let me beat the Ultra High Difficulty for ****Siegfried****. My level 40 Robin Hood killed him in two turns. All he had to do was use his Noble Phantasm twice, it only cost one command seal. I'm glad that I had the 100% damage CE from Nero Fest, it's what made that possible. Anyway, I'm happy that you all supported me, thanks guys!**

Shirou knew that it wouldn't be easy, but he didn't think that it would be impossible. He was trying to persuade Joan, trying to save her. He didn't think it would end up like this.

"So you sided with Jeanne then? You truly want me to abandon my mission? Don't you know me the best Shirou? I will have my revenge, for both of us. I'll be taking him away from you Blondie."

Joan's voiced echoed around him, bouncing off the destroyed buildings. She wouldn't listen to him, she wouldn't listen to anyone. She had a clear goal in mind, it didn't involve peace.

He looked around trying to find a means of escape. Wyverns circled the sky, servants bound by madness surrounded them, and Joan stood in front of him. She was in arms reach, ready to take him away. Jeanne and X weren't having it, they were coiled like snakes, ready to strike.

His plan had failed, he couldn't talk Joan out of this. He could hear Rin calling him an idiot, pig headed, every insult she had ever said to him.

"You truly are lost, do you even hear the Lord? Are you really me?"

Jeanne was confused, she felt like she was looking into a mirror. Yet it was distorted, the mirror fractured, broken.

"I do not hear the Lord, this must mean that I am doing what is right! Surely he would stop me, tell me what I am doing is wrong!"

Joan paused, as if she had a sudden recollection of the past. He face contorted into a frown, she looked angry. She stomped her foot onto the ground, cracking the earth in front of him.

"Your disgusting, you know that? I hate looking at you, your weak, I'm strong. I don't need your damned memories so leave before I cut you down."

She seemed distressed, sad even. It made him want to save her even more. He wouldn't back down, not now, not ever.

"Joan please, think about this. I know that the memories must confuse you, you have to help us, to save humanity and your-"

He was swiftly cut off, muted growls and stern voices cascaded off of the destroyed buildings. The Berserkers wanted blood and Joan looked pissed.

"Stop reminding me! You gave me this curse, these memories that aren't mine!"

She was mad, yet all he could see was pain. The tears in her eyes glistened, betraying her feelings. He knew now that this wouldn't end well. She backed away slowly, trying to hide her pain. It was clear that no one else had seen her moment of weakness. He had an urge to hug her, to try and fix her fractured mind.

"Carmilla, go out there and kill the two blonds. You like girls, don't you? Vlad, make sure Shirou doesn't escape, break his legs if you have to. Make sure he doesn't die."

Her sadness had been replaced with calm fury, she was putting up a front. She was trying to isolate her feelings. He held an image in his head, a gun had been loaded, ready to fire a barrage of blades.

"Is she the master of these servants?"

His visions had been true so far. He trusted them, enough to confidently answer X's question.

"She must be, I think she is being powered by the Grail. What are you going to do X?"

Vlad had strode towards them, talking to Carmilla about blood and torture. The smiles on their faces spoke volumes, they were ready for blood.

"I'll end it here master, even if it costs my life, the time that I could be spending with you."

She grabbed onto his arm, moving her hands towards his face. Before he knew it her luscious lips graced his own. It was passionate, rushed, and sloppy. Yet Shirou couldn't help but feel happy and totally confused. Why did she do that? What is she planning?

While Shirou was still recovering, he noticed the blush that graced Jeanne's face. She was muttering something about sharing… Huh?

"I love you Shirou! Even if I fall here, my love for you will continue on. It's showtime!"

The blade by her side began to glow a brilliant blue, charging up for a fatal blow. She was about to release her Noble Phantasm.

"You thief… Stand down Carmilla, I'll kill her. You deal with my twin, I have to teach a lesson. I am the one suited to be with him, every atom in my body agrees with this."

Joan's body shook, rage seethed, and a fire spread. She was surrounded by flame, an angry red that conflicted against the brilliant blue. They were both about to release their Noble Phantasms.

Jeanne started to chant, a vibrant yellow covered the battlefield. It surrounded his allies, touching his own skin. The light covered Shirou with a warmth that he had only felt once before. It was like he was standing in Avalon, right by the person he was searching for. All of a sudden he felt like crying.

Vlad descended upon him, trying to sever his legs from his body. Shirou quickly noticed that this servant was fast, faster than him. His legs suffered little damage, blood trickled to the ground. Vlad licked the end of his spear. If he was any slower… his legs would have been gone. His wounds were healing at an alarming rate, was Jeanne helping him?

The momentary pause in battle let Shirou know that Vlad was toying with him. Shirou Emiya was about to do something stupid, he was going to charge a Berserker. Well he was until he heard screaming, chants, and blood. Then he decided to do something even dumber, not concerned for his life at all.

"This has only ever worked on Shirou's allies, finally I can use this for him. You are a Saber Face, I will end you here and now."

X was determined, ready to face the overwhelming odds. Joan had calmed herself, using her own rage and grudges as power. Both of them were about to obliterate the area around them.

"ROAR, OH RAGE OF MINE!"

"SECRET CALIBUR!"

Blue and red clashed, the world shook, and Shirou Emiya tried to help. Remember, he's the idiot that took a blow from Herc for Saber. He still laughs at that, he'd do it again in a heartbeat, no matter the cost to himself.

Vlad struck his back, creating a gash that spewed blood. He continued, pushing onward, trying to help X. He was almost too late, but with his body and mind, he had saved X from most of the damage.

The world was a blazing inferno, spears sprouted from the ground, impaling him. He took the brunt of it, X had noticed his sacrifice. She continued on, unable to stop her charged Noble Phantasm.

Her face of horror would haunt him for a long time. Rho Aias had broken, it was down to the last petal. His magical circuits were burning, trying to put holes in his Chaldea uniform. He could feel the fire eating away at him, his shield cracked, and finally broke.

"God is Here With Me."

It was a soft and calming voice that broke the chaos. He felt like he was home, like he was standing in Avalon. Many blondes looked towards him, smiling. He was bathed in fire, light, and ash. His world stood still, he saw everything in that moment.

Jeanne was crying, reaching out while Carmilla held her back, stabbing her in the thigh. Vlad stood there, staring in awe at the courage that Shirou had displayed. X was broken, pure unadulterated rage consumed her. Joan, she let X strike her. Her rage had died and so did her Noble Phantasm.

As he fell, he would realize that he had done something stupid. He felt his wounds trying to close, they couldn't. Blood poured out as spears faded from existence. His vision was filled with blades. On top of the hill Archer stood, looking down at him.

Archer smirked, like he had expected this.

"Some hero of justice you are, remember what I said Shirou. Don't become a Counter Guardian, don't accept Alaya's gift."

As his vision failed him, all he could think was one thing…

"Fuck off Archer…"

With that Shirou Emiya passed out, the battle had ended, and everyone was shocked still. Joan laid on the ground, near cut in half, trying to die. She wished for death, she had hurt the only person she cared for. She didn't feel like this for anyone, not even Gilles, the one who made her.

"Everyone retreat, Gilles is freaking out, and he is making me return. I-I l-love yo-ou Shirou. I'm sorry… please forgive me."

Her own inner turmoil when unsaid, she put up a strong front. She was trying to act like she wasn't disappointed, disappointed that she didn't die.

With that Joan and her servants had disappeared, leaving a dying Shirou and two heartbroken maidens. In an instant the sky was clear, the fire had faded, only ash remained. They quickly scrambled, trying to get to Shirou, to save him.

"Why isn't he healing? My Noble Phantasm should have bought him back to a healthy state. Don't you die on me Shirou, not again."

Jeanne was scared and confused, not knowing how to help the person she loves. X stood there, dumb founded and depressed.

"Why would you help me? Me out of all people… I don't deserve to be saved."

They sat there, unknowing that he heard it all. He couldn't move, his body wasn't responding. Avalon was trying to heal him, but his wounds were numerous. His body had been cursed, Joan's Noble Phantasm had stopped his healing. It was slowly going away, but he feared that death would greet him first. Either that or Alaya. He didn't know which one he preferred.

Jeanne held onto his hand, X had grabbed his other. They were crying because of him, he did something stupid and they were paying for it. He didn't mind that his body was torn to pieces, what he didn't like was their tears for him.

He had made them upset because of his selfishness. Saving others would save himself, yet he lay here, dying while others cried for him. He could see Alaya, her form took shape in front of his very eyes.

"Hi Shirou, long time no see?"

This is Alaya? Humanity itself? What kind of joke is this!?

What stood before him was a tall blue haired girl, her face matched Sabers, and she is clearly making fun of him. She wore a bright yellow sundress, it clashed violently with the ocean blue room.

"Why do you look like Saber? Are you making fun of me? This is a joke right? I'm not laughing."

He was pissed off, not only had he let the others down, Alaya just had to pour salt in the wound. He would never get to see his Saber again and then she taunts him with her very face. Shirou was ready to punch her.

"This is my human-ish form! Don't make fun of me, I just really like Arturia! I'm not trying to win you over or anything!"

That last statement threw him for a loop. He was short circuiting, and he could only ask why she was screaming at him. Shirou Emiya felt that meeting the Grim Reaper would have been better than this.

"I came to ask if you wanted to be a Counter Guardian, I'll give you treats!"

She spoke in a high pitched voice, one that didn't fit her rather voluptuous body. It was unnerving to think that this is the will of humanity. Her voice reminded him of an excited Illya, and did she really just offer him treats!?

"Alaya... why are you toying with me? This isn't really your human form, right?"

He was on his knees begging, pleading that this was all just a joke. He was sadly mistaken.

"Well I used to be a giant blue ball! Then I started watching you and I felt that this was natural. You are my favorite after all, I love spending time with EMIYA, right EMIYA?"

Archer appeared in the bright blue room, he didn't look happy. Shirou now understood why Archer looked like he wanted to die twenty four seven.

"Yes Alaya, I know how much you like to overwork me and destroy my dreams. Stop reminding me. Shirou, I want you to decline… Even if it doesn't save me, it will save you."

With that, Archer dispersed into a blue mist. He looked over to Alaya, trying to read her facial expressions. She looked pleased? Smug? And downright evil!? He had to get out of here, right now.

"Oh I love him, he is so funny! You are different though, and I really like how you turned out! Join me and I'll fill that space in your heart."

The room twisted around him, turning into a spiral, it made him want to puke.

"Wait your still alive!? No Shirou don't go towards your friends! Please I am lonely, save me from this!"

She looked smug, like she just set out a fool proof trap. Like she had him wrapped around her fingers. For once in Shirou Emiya's life, he didn't want to 'save' someone.

"I'm leaving, I'll see you next time… Stop torturing Archer and then we'll talk."

The world faded around him and all he could feel was pain. The wounds he had were healed, yet they throbbed with intensity. The girls around him looked flabbergasted, like they had seen true magic.

"Shirou, while I am happy that you are alive… I think you should explain why you have swords in your body."

He looked down and noticed that while his wounds were healed, they were not healed by Avalon. His own body had produced steel to seal his wounds, moving around would be dangerous. Avalon would take care of it, but he wouldn't be able to move for a while.

"Ah funny story about that one."

_**Somewhere far away with Alaya:**_

"I'll get him one day! He will see me and be so happy!"

Alaya was tampering with the world, trying to make it so Shirou could summon a version of herself. Gaia wasn't happy with that, but she let it slide. She figured that it was better for her in the end. The less Gaia had to hear her voice the better.

"I will figure this out Shirou! For you I will make this possible!"

Gaia really hated her voice.

**A/N: Remember that one time Shirou healed himself with swords? He did it in the original Fate route and in Heaven's Feel. (More like fucked himself up even more) I felt that this would be a way to counter Joan's Noble Phantasm. If a servant is hit by it then they can't get any buffs for a few turns. So Shirou was missing his Avalon healing, Jeanne's healing, and the invincibility that her Noble Phantasm would have gave him. In the end his swords saved him. (Would you believe I "killed" him so he could interact with this version of Alaya) Anyway this was a fun chapter to write and you guys will be happy to know that he will be summoning a new servant soon. (Ritsu too) Thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated. I love reading them and trying to correct my writing style. I wrote this for fun, without any direction, so all of this was unexpected!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: *Realizes that I poorly worded things in the last chapter* I'll try to work on the way I write things. I want to make this easier to read, so I'll try and make it clear for who is talking and what not. (Also I know that Shirou can't 'heal' with blades, if anything it is just a super bandage that hurts him/could kill him… Probably should have worded that better in the last chapter.) Anyway I got Brynhildr with one summon ticket. I killed Herc on the Ultra High Difficulty quest and felt that maybe, just maybe, I would get Nero. I just want regular Nero… The waifu I can't obtain. Also I have literally one Saber. (Salter is best girl, she is the only saberface I own.) Update: I have obtained Nero and beat Arash's Ultra High Difficulty quest! My EX luck will run out soon, I feel like I won't get anything good for a while...**

Shirou was standing upon a hill of golden grass. The sun shone through the clouds, its rays of light bounced off a sword stabbed into stone. It was Caliburn, the sword of selection. A mage stood next to him, a man cloaked in white. He had a staff that glowed a calming blue, as if it were trying to soothe his worries. The man's white hair poked out from his hood, the hair reminded Shirou of Fou… He honestly had no idea why.

"Look at her, she is about to start her journey, her destiny will be decided here." The mysterious man proclaimed.

Shirou still had no idea what was going on, but he felt at peace. He couldn't describe it, the feeling of being fulfilled. He had no idea why he felt this way.

"She will no longer be human, her ageing will stop, she will have to kill to protect everyone." The mage spoke the truth, aiding Shirou in finding out who this really was.

He now knew that this was Merlin at the time Arturia pulled the sword from the stone. His sense of fulfillment rapidly declined, he wished to save her from kingship. He tried reaching for the golden sword, but his body wouldn't move. He was stuck standing next to Merlin, waiting for Arturia to seal her fate.

"I do this for everyone, thank you Merlin, Shirou." Arturia Pendragon, her voice filled the void of silence that had taken over.

He wanted to scream, to shout, but most of all he wanted to stop her. He knew it was foolish, this was history in the making. Yet why was he a part of it?

Her hands grasped Caliburn, sealing her to a life filled with struggles and burdens. He stared at her, finally taking in her image. Her armor was vastly different, right now it looked as if she were wearing a dress. It was white, pink, and frilly. Her smile was one he didn't know she could possess. It was so innocent, carefree, and he felt the overwhelming need to protect her. She was pure, untainted by the horrors she would soon face.

He started to cry, tears poured down his face in waves. Merlin noticed this, the contrast of his smiling face and tears mixed together. Merlin looked worried, wondering what was happening to the man beside him.

"Interesting…"

The scenery shifted, turned on its head. The world was spinning and all he could do was cry. It hurt his soul knowing that she had been so carefree, so innocent, so blind to the horrors she would have to face. He woke with a start, staring at the face of Jeanne. She looked worried and held onto him like he was going to disappear.

The blades that were produced in his body had made everything hurt. Yet he didn't feel them anymore. He noticed that most of them were gone, he could now move without killing himself. In all honesty the blades did very little to help him, but at least it kept him from bleeding to death.

" I do hope you enjoyed your nap because everyone was worried Shirou! Ritsu, Mash, and LAlter came back to see you dying on the ground. I suggest you apologize to them… After you give me a hug." Jeanne's voice was soothing, it shook him out of the trance he was trapped in.

He noticed something… He felt as if he was on the softest of pillows. Was she giving him a lap pillow!? He would have to do this again sometime, this truly cleared his mind and washed his soul anew.

"It surprised me when you passed out in the middle of telling your story. I do understand why blades grow in you now, even if it is a little distressing..." Jeanne said this while shifting her body.

She really wanted to hug him.

"S-sorry about that Jeanne, I overworked myself." Talking was hard, it felt like he had just eaten sandpaper.

Shirou got off of her lap and hugged her, a field of wheat came to mind. Memories of another time surged, it made this whole situation nostalgic. He pulled away and briefly looked at her face. She was happy, a smile that warmed his heart graced her face. This woman was making it hard to think.

"You really are beautiful, in a lot more ways than one." Shirou didn't know why he said that, it just felt right.

"Oh you surely jest, I'm just a poor little farm girl." Sarcasm rolled off of her in waves, she really was something else.

A slight blush graced her features, making her ever the more beautiful. Her lips caught his attention. He had to look away before his desire to kiss her got out of hand. He could feel a blush spreading, he avoided looking at her to save face.

"W-what happened when I was out? Where is everyone?" His voice echoed off the trees, he now saw that they weren't in the destroyed town.

He was right outside a castle, trees surrounded him and he could hear a battle being waged in the distance. No one else was around, they all must be engaged in the battle. He needed to know what was going on and how much time he had wasted.

"We met two new servants, very nice people who wanted to help us out. A day has passed since you have been out… Olga wanted you both to summon servants on the leyline so we had to come here."

He noticed the lack of enthusiasm she had. The identity of the new servants could wait, he needed to know why she seemed down.

"What about yourself? Are you okay?" His voice was straining, it felt like he hadn't talked in months.

"I'm fine Shirou, it's just… I don't like seeing all of these towns being destroyed. This is really close to when I died, most of those buildings were familiar." She said, her voice close to a whisper.

"I know how you feel, the last singularity was my hometown. Everything was on fire and no survivors could be found."

He had always been angry at that, even if it would all reset after they finished. He could still hear the screams of men, women, and children. It might not have happened that way in the singularity, but his memories of the fire were different. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, he had to be here for Jeanne.

"All of this will be reset once we are done. I know that it pains you to see this happening around you. Once we get the Grail everything will be undone, everyone here will be alive."

He wasn't the best at convincing people, but he could tell that it got through to her. She still seemed sad, but she visibly brighten after his little speech.

"You are just too much sometimes, I could just sit and chat with you all day. I love you Shirou and I hope you will love me in time." She said this with confidence, not once regretting any of her words.

His heart was heavy, too many memories overwhelmed him. Somewhere in his soul he could tell that he loved her. Yet his Saber was still out there, waiting for him in Avalon.

"You really are something, I remember all the times you would make men stop and think about what they would say, or how to act. Hell, you're making me do that right now."

He really didn't know what to say, it is hard being in love with so many women. She put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"I'd kiss you right now, but I know that it would just confuse you even more. W-we never got to do any of that stuff while we lived… We confessed while burning alive so I'm inexperienced with everything."

She seemed sad about that fact, her grief was palpable. Even if he mostly loved Saber he couldn't deny the feelings he has for Jeanne. Memories and actions make the man and he is full of both of them right now.

Before he could assure her that everything would work out, his ears were assaulted by an angry Ritsu and Marie. They made quite the duo.

"I would let Mash punch you into oblivion, but she is too sweet. I'll do it myself!" Ritsu's angry screams bounced off the trees.

"Shirou you idiot! You are a master of Chaldea, you should prioritize living and saving the human race! Don't just pick one you dumbass!" Marie sounded like she was coming out of a PA system.

"FOU FOU!" Even Fou was screaming at him...

All Shirou could do was think, he had to say something witty to stop their aggression. He had just the right line, one he said to Archer while clashing ideals.

"Just because you're correct doesn't mean you're right Marie. I would gladly jump into battle to save my companions."

He said this with such conviction, such pure honesty that no one could retaliate. Mash started giggling, hiding her face behind her shield. Ritsu was wheezing trying to contain herself. She started rolling on the ground, laughing at him. Marie slumped over and facepalmed, she looked defeated, like she had just lost all will to live.

Was it something he said?

"Never lose your way with words Shirou, you dipshit. You are going to let me sleep with you tonight, you hear me? I also request punishment..." LAlter said while smiling.

LAlter looked like she wanted to talk to him, he would have to talk to her later. The predatory gleam in her eyes made him shiver. Yea, he would talk to her later. Jeanne patted his back, as if he needed to be consoled. She wiped a tear from her eye while trying to stifle a small laugh. Why was everyone laughing at him?

"Alright I am still a little angry but otherwise I forgive you, kinda… I will make sure to beat you if you do that again! Don't you ever abandon me again!" Ritsu said this while trying to regain her breath, Mash had helped her off of the ground.

Abandon? He would talk to her about it later. He looked around at his companions, he was trying to locate X.

"Do you talk about anything else? I get that this Shirou is a cool guy, hey don't try to stab me!" A male voice rang out amongst the tree line.

Coming into the clearing was X and two other servants. One looked visibly frightened while the other was simply smiling. X was poking the man with her sword. The guy in question looked quite, well, different to say the least.

"My name is Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, but please just call me Amadeus. Also get this heathen away from me!" He was referring to X of course, she must have been bothering him for a while.

Mozart looked out of place, like he didn't belong. His clothing stood out among the trees. The way he dressed and looked confused Shirou, he didn't look anything like the portraits. Also how is he a servant? Does being popular make it so you can be summoned? Now that he thought about it, Mozart did change a lot of things while he was alive.

X looked quite pleased to see Shirou, a little too pleased. Drool started to leak from her mouth, her face flushed a bright red. She started mumbling, looking at the ground with a face full of lust. This girl scared Shirou on so many levels.

"I shared my first kiss with Shirou! ~I can remember his taste even now~, looking at him makes me so happy!" She said this to absolutely no one and apparently he was the only one that heard her mad ravings.

Would he ever get a break from this?

"My name is Marie Antoinette! It's a pleasure to meet you Shirou, your comrade sure does talk a lot about you."

Looking at her, she seemed to be in a red and pink dress. She was short, shorter than everyone else around her. She was obviously happy to meet him. At least she seemed normal, unlike most of the people around him.

"Hello Amadeus, Marie, and welcome back X. It's good to see some new faces, we will need all the help we can get. Ah my manners, my name is Shirou Emiya." Shirou was confident that he had never seen these people before, yet the faces around him shifted into recognition.

"Oh you always were such a sweetheart! I'm happy to meet you again Shirou, your one of my best friends after all!" Marie said this with such overpowering positivity, a smile quickly formed on his face.

"How could I ever forget the caretaker of Marie!? Shame on me! Shirou it is great to see you again." Amadeus seemed shocked, almost as shocked as himself.

Shirou knew that everyone summoned in Chaldea knew of him. Ritsu had summoned servants he had never interacted with before, yet they all still knew him at a personal level. Why was he such an important figure in the lives of all of these people!?

"Let me tell you all a story, one that might shock you. It's true though so please listen." Shirou then went on to tell them about how he didn't know them at all.

_**Hours Later**_

Marie was a nice girl, one that was kind hearted and fun to hang around with. Amadeus would crack dirty jokes when Marie wasn't around them. Apparently this was a past time for them, times that Amadeus greatly missed. So Shirou humored him, letting him say things that adults would call immature.

Shirou had made up with everyone, pleading for their forgiveness. He was lucky to have such great people around him, everyone forgave him. Yet they promised pain if he did anything like that again. They made him promise to never do that again.

All in all it was a great way to spend some time while setting up a summoning circle. He was just glad that everyone forgave him. He would have been torn if Ritsu hadn't, but he would understand.

"Hey Ritsu? Why do I still have all of my command seals?" Shirou said this while looking at his right hand.

He had seen one disappear before his very eyes, why did he still have three?

"Marie said it during orientation… I think. I was sleeping." Ritsu said.

"I said what now?" Marie Antonette was confused.

"Not you Marie, the other Marie. She is back in Chaldea, the blue lady, remember?" Ritsu sounded like she was talking to a child.

"Oh yea! Sorry!"

With that over, he still didn't have a clue why three command seals remained. Rin compared these things to true magic, they surely didn't come back every twenty four hours, right?

"I'll ask her later, the transmission here is weak. Is it because of the layline? We are summoning right now…" Shirou was mostly talking to himself.

"I'll go first if you don't mind! I found a lot of saint quartz and I can't wait to summon the rest of my army!" Ritsu said this while pointing to the heavens.

Her Chaldea uniform was beyond dirty, her face was full of grim, and she started screaming like a loon. Yep, classic Ritsu. Never change, never change.

"Go ahead, I'm still trying to find my summoning tickets. I know I put them somewhere…" Shirou really couldn't find them.

He was about to give up, but he had yet to check his front pocket. The twenty summoning tickets lay there, shredded beyond belief. He couldn't use these, most of them were destroyed! They must have been shredded from Joan's Noble Phantasm. Curse his E rank luck.

He did manage to find one of them still intact, yet he cursed the heavens. He had wasted so much time and resources only to have one measly ticket!? With his spirits crushed he looked to Ritsu, she had begun her summoning.

It was nighttime, so the wisps of light lit up the entire forest clearing. Blue motes of light floated around them, only to disappear as craft essences took their place. Ritsu was frustrated, only getting things she already had or didn't need. With one last hurrah she poured all of her will power into the summoning.

It was desperate and Ritsu had been clawing at her scalp, pulling loose hair from her head. She definitely needed a new servant, or else she might snap. Shirou looked away to see what the other servants were doing.

Everyone was huddled next to a large, mossy tree. It seemed like they were telling each other stories. They all looked happy, content with what they were doing. He couldn't help but smile.

"Servant Ruler, Amakusa Shirō Tokisada." A voice rang through the clearing.

Shirou had no idea who that was, he turned around to an ecstatic Ritsu. She was bouncing up and down, asking the servant questions.

"Why do you look so much like Shirou? Are you guys related? Whats a Ruler? I like your hair!" Ritsu continued to fire off questions and comments nonstop.

"Do I resemble someone else? A mere coincidence. Yet I do feel a connection to that man other there." He was pointing towards Shirou, wondering why he felt such a thing.

"Oh that is also Shirou... Wait are you another version of him! First EMIYA and now you, what the heck Shirou! Now that I look at you… You really look like EMIYA!" Ritsu was flailing around like a dying fish.

"Call me Amakusa or Kotomine, we wouldn't want to confuse our names. It is a pleasure to meet the both of you." Amakusa said this with a slight pause, like he had to think about his words.

Shirou didn't trust him, he had said to call him Kotomine after all. Was he somehow related to that dastardly man? The servant was wearing a church uniform after all. He would watch out for him, he could be very dangerous.

"It was nice meeting you, Kotomine." Shirou didn't want to sound hostile, it just came out that way.

Amakusa waved it off and started to get to know his master. He seemed on edge though, watching Shirou as he walked away. Ritsu started introducing him to the group and their interaction were… Interesting to say the least.

Shirou still didn't know what to think of the man, he would have to find out his intentions at a later date. Shirou had to start summoning, his one summoning ticket would have to do.

He could hear laughter emanating behind him, Amakusa seemed to fit right in. Every kept comparing him to Shirou, how both of them seemed like they wanted to be heroes. Shirou ignored them, putting his focus into the ritual.

A stark yellow filled the area, gold motes of light sparkled and danced around the trees. Three rings of golden light collapsed onto each other, and a servant appeared. The light died down and the clearing went quiet. Arturia Pendragon graced his presence, yet he could tell that something was off.

"Pleased to meet you, Master. I'm still a novice with the sword, so please call me Saber Lily. I look forward…" Lily stopped speaking mid sentence, her face scrunched up in surprise.

"You're alive? You came back! Oh Shirou I knew that you wouldn't leave me alone!" Lily's voice was cracking, she then started to tear up.

"I'm so happy right now, we can continue adventuring and exploring the world! You could finally teach me how to dance with a man!" She was speaking frantically now, not stopping for even a breath of air.

Saber Lily quickly hugged him, crying into his chest without abandon. She was so happy to see him, crying in joy, and not being able to control herself. His soul felt light like a feather, he couldn't help the smile that slowly appeared. What would one have to do to earn this much compassion from someone so innocent.

"So Lily, my names Shirou Emiya and I have a lot of things to explain to you."

_**Somewhere with Alaya**_

"I DID EVERYTHING RIGHT! WHY DIDN'T HE SUMMON ME!"

The will of humanity was rolling on the ground, crying while reaching out for Shirou. Her fists pounded on the floor, it was as if she were a child having a tantrum. All Gaia could do was sigh.

"Now I have to wait for so many other chapters to come out…"

Gaia really didn't understand Alaya, what is this chapters thing? What the hell is she talking about?

"I'll just go visit another Shirou, maybe I can make this one a counter guardian."

Gaia really just wanted her to shut up.

**A/N: I surprised you didn't I? Like why would I have Shirou summon Lily instead of Alaya? Anyway, this was a fun chapter and I hope that it was easier to read. Reviews are always appreciated. (Constructive criticisms too) What do you guys think about this chapter? We are now in the middle of the Orleans Singularity. They will be meeting a berserk saint in the next chapter!**


	10. Question

**IMPORTANT… Kinda? Someone told me that Arcueid Brunestud looked like she could be a saberface… At first I didn't believe it, the old design she had was way different. Then I looked at her recent design… She really does look like Arturia, a lot like Arturia. I would send you guys links or pictures but Fanfiction really doesn't like that. Also I'm not saying that I will include her, but I will if you guys want me to. (I know that some do and I am leaning heavily towards bringing her in.) It wouldn't go into crossover territory because she would be the only character that I would include from Tsukihime. Honestly, this all depends on you guys and if I could properly write her personality. My experience with Tsukihime is minimal so it would take some (a lot) researching. She made an appearance in Fate/Extra as White Berserker so she does have a skill set that I could potentially leech off of. Just something to think about. Also a reminder, Shirou hasn't summoned Salter yet, but he will summon her eventually. When? We shall see… One more thing, updates might come slower. Borderlands 3 came out, I now work the night shift, and I overall work more. Don't worry though, I won't leave you guys. Just try not to expect too much from me, my life is busy and I just don't have time. Even if my work is mediocre, I try my best to get it done and improve my writing style.**

**I will try to post a real chapter soon, probably this Monday? Hopefully I don't have to do anything this weekend. It sucks when a real chapter isn't posted, but this was an important question.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I have decided that Arcueid will (might?) join the team later on in the story. (honestly don't know if I'm gonna include her) She probably won't "fall" for Shirou because of Shiki Tohno. I feel that it would be weird for her to love Shirou, but I am still undecided on what to do with her. She might not be a saberface but I think I could fit her in. Much later on though (Much much later on). I have to get the main girls in first! Also I'm glad so many people appreciate this fanfiction! Honestly it keeps me going seeing all those reviews and follows. And this one's for you Guest reviewer… How did you know most of Shirou's harem? I am surprised at the amount of servants you got right, excluding the obvious ones. (obvious saberfaces, Rins, Sakuras, and Ilyas) You even guessed Atlanta and Bryn!? Stop reading my mind! Also Grey will definitely be joining the team, since she is a saberface and all. I feel that a lot of you want to see her, it might take awhile but she will be here. And now back to Shirou's suffering...**

Shirou was used to having nightmares. He would usually see a hill riddled with blades or a city on fire. This dream was far worse however, this one seemed to show him the future.

Shirou stood in the middle of Chaldea's summoning room, three servants stood in front of him. They all looked the same, they had the same face, the same hair, and the same eye color. Yet he was confused, why was this happening to him?

"Master Shirou" A maid said this, an Arturia maid is standing in front of him.

Shirou thought he was losing it, something must be wrong with him. Why would the Alter version of Arturia be dressed up as a maid?

"I will be summoned soon, hopefully before that Roman brat." Salter was mostly muttering to herself, yet Shirou could still hear her.

Why is she here too!? Shirou had to regain his bearings, he looked at everyone around him. Salter was in front of him, staring at the ground. To his left was a goth maid version of her, she seemed to be staring in his soul. To his right was… Santa!? She dressed up as Santa Claus!? She even had the sack and everything! A Santa Alter...

He took a deep breath, it calmed his nerves somewhat. Something lingered though, why did Salter say 'the roman brat'? Would he summon another version of Arturia? Would god just give him a break already?

"Reindeer… No that is not quite right. He is much more than just a reindeer or elf. I will call him my partner or helper. Yes that feels right." Santer said all of this out loud, not caring if he heard or not.

Santer? Would he really call her that? It sounded weird yet the name definitely fit her description. If only he could figure out why this was happening. Shirou's head was spinning, the room distorted, and finally collapsed. The scenery changed, he was standing on a hill of blades.

Yet something was wrong, he wasn't alone in this world. Arturias stood on the hill, scattered around him like the blades stuck in the ground. His world was slowly being taken over by saberfaces, the blades began to disappear, in their place stood another saberface.

"Oi, what the hell is happening?"

His voice was shaky, he was slowly losing all the blades he had stored in his reality marble. It was as if a part of him were being replaced by Arturia. Or rather the many versions of her.

His voice reached the saberfaces, the world stopped, and he could feel his soul leaving his body. All at once the saberfaces stared at him, smiled with glee, and then decided to jump him. He tried to trace Kanshou and Byakuya, but they didn't appear.

Standing next to him were two saberfaces, one had black hair, the other had white. They stood to protect him against the incoming wave of people.

"My name is Byakuya desu~, I am your Yang! Lets get crazy Shirou, I know we can take out all those girls!" The white haired girl was overly bright and positive.

Shirou felt his eyes melting as he looked at her, she was brighter than the sun. Her bubbly personality and overbearing positivity was burning his soul. She was also extremely loud, he could hear her over the screams of the thousands of saberfaces. Truly an impressive feat, his ears were ringing.

"My name is Kanshou… I'm Yin, I guess. Use me if you have to Shirou… If not then I'm going to take a nap or listen to one of my new albums." The black haired girl spoke slowly, lethargically.

These were his swords? An overly bright personality to contrast an overly dark and lazy one? Why was this happening? Who should he blame for this madness?

As Shirou was having a mental breakdown, the saberfaces started getting closer. They were soon on top of him, all of them wanted a piece of Shirou.

He saw hell, all around him was chaos. As he was surrounded by madness, he couldn't help but recognize some of his party members. Jeanne, LAlter, and X stood out among the crowd.

Every saberface stepped closer to him, all of them beaming with joy. He had nowhere to go, no swords to trace, and no help. This truly was terrifying.

Shirou woke with a start, heaving from the intense nightmare. He could still feel the fingers on his skin, see the Arturia versions of his most prized blades, and hear the cacophony of noise the saberfaces were making.

He shuddered and traced Kanshou and Byakuya. They were his normal swords, his mind had found peace. He sighed with relief, at least his swords were normal.

Looking around he noticed that the forest clearing was silent. A starry dawn peaked through the treetops. Everyone was asleep and he could only sigh in relief. He wasn't stuck in a nightmare, he was in the waking world. He was surprised to see the servants sleeping, why didn't they go into their astral forms? Also where is Lily?

The trees shuddered around him, the breeze had made Mash shudder. Ritsu was latched onto her like a leech, she was holding Mash's arm in a vice grip. He found the scene adorable, Mash really looked at peace. She seemed to be stress free, as if humanity as a whole wasn't in danger.

It put a smile on his face, Mash seemed to be the most stressed out of all of them. Seeing her sleep so peacefully, without a worry in the world, it made him happy.

Shirou felt an unwavering need to check the perimeter. None of the servants stirred, even so he felt the need to look out for enemies. He also wondered why no one was keeping watch. Wasn't Lily supposed to be looking out for enemies? Where is she?

Shirou approached the treeline, slowly weaving his way through the tall grass. The starry sky cast an ethereal glow across the ground. The leaves shook above him, swinging from the constant breeze of wind.

He journeyed far from their little camp, only to find a beautiful clearing. White lilies dotted the floor, their petals scattered around him. The moonlight reflected off of them, flecks of light glittered on the forest floor.

Sitting on her knees in the middle of it all was Lily. Her dress spread across the grass, her shoulders were relaxed, and a calm aura surrounded her. She had her hair down and flowers in her hand. It seemed like she was trying to put some in her hair. She was totally relaxed, yet she seemed to notice his presence.

"You're up really early Shirou, I'm surprised you found me." Lily was trying to keep her voice down.

"I'm surprised that I found you all the way out here, the scenery really is beautiful." Shirou scratched his cheek, for some reason he felt like he was being watched.

"Could you help put these in my hair? I felt that it would be cute and maybe you would like it." Lily was speaking in whispers, yet he could detect the excitement she radiated.

"Sure thing Arturia." Shirou felt like an idiot after speaking.

Sure Lily looked very much like his Saber, technically she was her. Sure Arturia is also her name, but he just needs to keep things separate. He needs to remember that these people are not his Saber, they all are different.

"You finally called me by name! Oh that was loud… Sorry." Lily lit up like a christmas tree.

Seeing her like this reminded Shirou of all the heartbreak and despair her future would hold. She was so pure, untainted, and naive. His heart clenched, it bought him great sadness to know what kingship did to his Saber.

"I'll call you Arturia in private if you want, I don't want to confuse the others." He was still upset, but he was happy if she was happy.

"I get it, its kinda weird being around so many versions of myself. Don't worry though Shirou, I will be the number one person you can rely on. I'm going to be king after all!" She put her arms on her hips, looking smug all the while.

Shirou couldn't hold back a laugh, Lily really was just too adorable. His heart was still heavy, but just being in her company was enough to alleviate the pain.

"You will be a great king, but as your 'teacher' I'll help you be the greatest." Shirou made his way over to her, kneeling beside her.

"With your guidance nothing would go wrong, I swear you are way more of a help than Merlin. He is always trying to make me drink these weird potions…" Lily seemed to be quite upset with Merlin.

Shirou softly combed her hair with his fingers, trying to get all the knots and flower debris out. Doing this was calming, his heart let go of the pain she would have to bear in her future. He had done this many times with his own Saber, feeling her soft hair, trying to relieve her stress.

Shirou was unknowing to the effect he was having on the girl. Lily was bright red and tapping her two pointer fingers together. She had probably never experienced anything as intimate as this in her life, not to mention it was Shirou, the one she adored with all her heart.

Lily was awestruck, she couldn't formulate words, let alone risk Shirou stopping her personal heaven. She just sat there, enjoying the feeling of being looked at as a woman. Merlin wasn't here to stop Shirou this time. She always enjoyed it when Shirou would teach her things. Stuff he said was an important part of growing up, things that reminded her that she was indeed a female. Now all she needed was those dance lessons, she still didn't know how to dance as a girl…

Shirou was in his own personal world, he was just finishing up when he realized that this wasn't his Saber. He had been so in the moment that he forgot that this was a different version of her. He had done something so intimate without a second thought, just because they look alike? He felt shame, something that wouldn't leave him for awhile.

"It's done Arturia. Sorry for being, uh, so touchy feely…" Even his words conveyed his shame.

"It's fine Shirou, I honestly e-enjoyed it. You are quite skilled with your hands." Lily said all of this innocently, yet Shirou really wanted brain bleach.

While Shirou and his own Arturia were having sex in the Grail War, she had said something akin to 'you are quite skilled with your hands'. Seeing this pure version of herself say that now… Well he really wanted brain bleach.

Shirou just laughed awkwardly after getting up off the ground. He couldn't shake the picture of Arturia straddling h-

"Dangerous thoughts… Also who is there!? It's rude to spy on others. Come out and explain yourself!" Shirou was commanding and authoritative, something he learned from Saber.

Lily was on high alert, noticing a presence hiding in the treeline. Madness rolled in like a fog, whispers filled their ears. A Saint stood in front of them, she seemed to be barely holding herself together.

"Sorry for intruding on such a special moment. I am merely an enemy servant with a death wish." The woman draped in white and blue looked out of place in the forest.

Shirou was confused, why was an enemy servant just walking up to them? Was this a trap?

"My name is Martha, I am the Saint that defeated the great dragon with my holy prayers. I am now reduced to a mind broken slave, one attached to the worst of masters." Martha's blue hair glittered in the moonlight, it reminded him of Sakura.

Shirou knew that she was being affected by madness enhancement, yet she had the will to overcome it. All to talk to them, his respect for her as a person rose greatly.

"Teacher, I feel like she is trying to test us." Lily was in her serious mode, it resembled Saber, yet she still held a playful smile across her face.

"Indeed, I am here to test your strength. I believe all the others are asleep, it will be you two against me. If you defeat me then I will give you knowledge on how to kill the dragon the witch possesses." Martha readied her fighting stance.

It seemed like she wanted to battle just the two of them, would she still give the information if others came to help?

"Teacher, I will rely on your guidance once again." Lily only seemed to call him teacher when something serious was happening.

No matter, Shirou would be supporting her the entire way. Saint Martha was obviously not at her full strength, being a Berserker seemed to be a huge disadvantage to her. Someone like her would probably try to rely on plans and careful moves, yet being a Berserker threw that all out the window.

"I'm counting on you Lily, we will need to beat her for humanity's sake." Subconsciously Shirou was telling all of his servants not to look for him.

Shirou really didn't want to ruin his chances of getting vital information. If backup came then there was no guarantee that Martha would tell them anything. She seemed dead set on testing his skills.

Shirou traced his twin swords, their weight was comforting. These swords have yet to fail him. Lily started her charge, she fainted an obvious blow to the left and struck Martha's breastplate. Caliburn dug into the armor, it was just short of drawing blood.

Martha countered with her staff, the side of the cross scraped Lily's gauntlet. Shirou quickly sprinted towards her, all while leaving multiple openings for Martha to exploit.

"How foolish, this is humanity's savior?" Martha seemed to disregard him, she quickly took the bait.

Shirou rolled to the left while he traced multiple unnamed blades above him. Like a gun they shot forward in an instant. Martha was caught off guard, she quickly went on the defensive.

Martha could only block so much in such little time. Perhaps if she wasn't a Berserk then she wouldn't have underestimated him. One of the unnamed blades stabbed into the side of her neck, cutting into her shoulder. Lily took this opening to finish the kill. She stabbed Caliburn into Martha's lower back, destroying one of her kidneys.

"Ha… You truly are something different Emiya. I knew that you would be the one to save us all. If you could make the Dragon Witch question herself then who am I to underestimate you? I am ashamed, who am I to underestimate you for being a master, a human? I was once human myself... here you deserve your reward." Martha was coughing and sputtering blood onto the lilies.

The beautiful clearing was dyed red, he could see the sadness in Lily's eyes. Shirou didn't want this. He thought that she would be able to block his blows, he hadn't even seen Lily stab her until it was too late.

"Don't feel bad for defeating me… This is what I wanted. You two are capable of saving this world, so you must head to Lyon. Seek out the dragon slayer, he will surely aid you on your quest." Blood dripped from her wounds, he could see the pain in her eyes.

"There must have been some other way… We could have saved you!" Shirou couldn't hide his pain, he had failed to save someone right in front of him.

He knew she was a good person, she was a Saint after all. She had conquered her madness just to talk to them. She had betrayed her own master to seek them out...

"You guys have saved me, I can finally be free from this curse." With that Martha fell onto the ground.

The once white lilies turned red, the raging madness and whispers disappeared, Martha's body slowly faded away. It was awful, he knew that he had done the right thing, but his heart was heavy.

"Shirou… Could you come over here?" Lily sounded desperate, her voice was close to cracking.

Shirou looked at her, her armor was roughed up and blood dyed her clothes. She held an unwavering amount of guilt in her eyes. She was tearing up and about to break. How could he let this happen? He quickly dismissed all of his blades.

Shirou made slowly made his way over, he stepped over the pool of blood to reach the fragile looking girl. She seemed close to breaking, her face was scrunched up into a grimace. She was trying to hold in her own emotions.

"I-I broke the code Shirou… I should be fighting with honor, dignity, and I should always respect my opponent." Lily's voice fractured, her emotions pouring out.

Shirou quickly hugged her, not caring at all about the blood that would stain his uniform. He had to help her, he couldn't fail two people in such a short amount of time.

"Merlin taught me how to fight, yet I still know nothing! My first kill was dishonorable, dirty, and uncalled for. Martha was a good person!" Lily was screaming into his chest, her emotions pouring into him.

Shirou was trying to figure out how to help her, yet he came up blank. His mind was filled with the peaceful smile Martha had given him, the one right before she died. All of a sudden he felt a lurch in his body, it was as if something was trying to gain control.

"Remember what I said Arturia, even if it costs you everything… Save yourself in the end. It might be selfish of me but I want you to have a happy ending." Shirou's voice sounded older, more like he was a teacher talking to his student.

He had a vision, he was in a dark log cabin while talking to Lily. He was telling her to disregard Merlin's teachings to save herself. He was trying to warn her that her future only ended in ruin.

Reality quickly came back to him when Lily started shouting.

"I didn't think it would be like this! How could I do something like that? Aren't I supposed to be the greatest king?" Her voice held only despair.

"A king needs to prepare for things like this, think about all the adventures we will have. This incident was but a setbac-" Shirou quickly stopped himself, what was he saying? That wasn't like him at all, it was as if another version of himself took over.

He looked to Lily, he was trying to see her reaction. She had stopped crying, and she finally started to peel away from his embrace.

"Yea, think of all the adventures we will have, this is just a part of life, a part of being a king. It's just a setback…" Her face flashed with sadness, she still seemed to be suffering.

"It will be alright Arturia, I know you are strong. You will overcome this and become even stronger. You have my word." Shirou was trying to cheer her up, even if it felt like an impossible task.

"As long as I have you by my side Shirou, I'll even disregard Merlin's teachings for you." Her smile was bittersweet.

"Let's get back to camp, I'm sure everyone overheard to commotion."

**A/N: When you set Lily on an entirely different path… Sorry if this was a bit dark. I have been feeling down for quite some time and it clearly affects my writing. It just won't leave sometimes, but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to change Lily and her fate. She just made her first kill, is willing to disregard Merlin's teachings, and is now attached to Shirou like a lifeline. I feel that she wouldn't be able to do dishonorable things without him… And all Shirou wants is to let her live without all this king bullshit. So I made this mess. Also sorry about the Martha fight, poor girl didn't deserve it.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am not a free to play player in FGO anymore… But it was worth it! I got the OG Saber! I know she is bad gameplay wise but I don't give a fuck! I also got Parvati, the new Sakura face. Not only that but on the Merlin banner I got my Saber Alter and Lancer Alter to NP 4. Looking at it I am very blessed. So that's cool… Anyway, I have noticed that this story is all over the place with how many characters I am introducing. In the near future I am going to limit Shirou and how many servants he can bring with him in a singularity. (Just so he doesn't show up in Camelot with an army of servants)**

**PS: A****rcueid will join sometime in the future.**

It was a long time, but Shirou had finally made it. They were in the destroyed town of Lyon. It had been annoying at first, but Marie had pointed them in the right direction. Well both Maries...

They split the party down the middle, Shirou would head to the east while the others would go to the west. X, LAlter, Lily, and Jeanne would be with him while Ritsu, Mash, Marie(s), Amadeus, and Amatsuka would go to the west. It was almost even and no one complained.

Yet even still, Shirou had no such luck with avoiding unnecessary drama. It started with Marie Antoinette blowing a kiss at him, only to escalate into fighting over Shirou.

At least all that was over… But he didn't like the scene in front of him.

The Phantom of the Opera, the masked man was standing in front of him. Shirou found his presence annoying. He was another enemy sent by the Dragon Witch, Phantom was here to stall them. Shirou had no qualms with killing the man, but he was wasting precious time...

"Shirou, I believe that's enough. Such a flimsy servant is no match for me." LAlter said, not even trying to hide her disgust with the person in front of her.

"We did it Shirou! Praise me!" X was, as always, too enthusiastic.

Shirou was watching the dying man in front of him, a melody then sprung up from the soon to be dead servant.

"This is it. Forget about the Dragon Slayer. If lady luck is on your side then you might just have a chance. Here it comes, the dragon is coming." The Phantoms sputtering had halted, his eyes showing pain.

"The Devil is here." With those chilling words, Phantom had finally faded away.

It was a massive concern for Shirou. Rin had been teaching him a lot about phantasmal beasts and dragons were supposed to be on the top of the food chain. In the distance he could see the other group trying to catch up with them. They must have heard the commotion.

"A dragon is coming? Nothing's gonna stand in my way of being the greatest king!" Lily was excited and nervous? Didn't Merlin teach her about the danger of dragons!?

"The others will be here soon, but we should be vigilant. We will all have to fight our best, but even then that might not be enough." Jeanne was trying to keep everyone together, trying to focus on the main problem.

From behind him, Shirou could hear the shouting of Olga Marie. She sounded panicked, for some reason Roman was there too.

"Roman! Could you get this through their skulls!? Tell them to retreat! I don't want to lose both my Masters in the first real singularity!"

They were still far away, yet her screaming carried through the broken town. He couldn't hear Roman, but that was for the best. At least Roman wasn't screaming his lungs out.

The mana in the air shifted, something big was coming this way. The dragon was on its way.

"We have a problem… I will need your help once again teacher." Lily sounded afraid? Anxious? Maybe Merlin did teach her about dragons.

Looking at her, she seemed to be putting up a brave front. Yet Shirou could tell it was all an act. This wasn't the Arturia who had the perfect mask, this was the little girl who wanted to be king.

"We need to find the Dragon Slayer now! Everyone head for the castle, we need him!" The urgency in his voice wasn't missed, everyone followed him without question.

He couldn't wait for the others, surely they would understand why he left. Sprinting towards the abandoned and broken down castle, all Shirou could think about was one thing. The dragon was close, too close… If he waited any longer than it would have been a problem.

Shirou felt movement above the castle, giant wings blew gusts of wind throughout the town. He felt his heart beat faster, his brain telling him to run away, his limbs urging him to go in the other direction. They needed the Dragon Slayer, right now.

"I wonder why this place isn't guarded, I know that a servant is here though…" Jeanne was thinking out loud, but her news set in a new wave of adrenaline.

It didn't take long to find the servant, yet he looked to be at death's door. It didn't stop the servant however, even if he was slowly dying.

"More enemies to slay? Come then, I've been doing this all day." The servants voice was rough and unnerving.

"Are you the famed Dragon Slayer? If so then we are here to help. Otherwise you are an enemy, no? Just another way to prove myself to Shirou. Maybe he will punish me after this…" While LAlter was trying to help, it did sound quite hostile. And extremely weird to some.

"I am a Dragon Slayer, what do you people want?" He still had his guard up, yet he seemed to relax a tiny bit.

Shirou let his servants explain the situation. He wanted to know who this guy was, so he took a look at his sword. It was amazing, the things this man had done. He had never been defeated, never giving up on his wish, always staying true to the path of a hero. Yet Shirou had to look away from Balmung. The tragedy that Siegfried had faced… Shirou didn't want to see it.

"I will accompany you then, it seems like an old friend is trying to pay a visit." Siegfried stood tall, his wounds barley effecting him anymore.

His long silver hair flowed off his shoulders, his face set into a grim determination. He had noticed that Siegfried would flinch at the mention of Shirou's name. Did Siegfried know of him? Other than that Shirou wanted to be a true hero, he was lucky to see one was standing right in front of him. He shook the thought off, he needed to clear his head.

"It's good to meet you Siegfried." Shirou decided to greet the man, the one who was a true hero, even if he didn't know it.

Shirou and crew had started moving, yet Siegfried stayed put. He seemed distraught, like he had seen a ghost.

"Your name isn't really Shirou, is it? You wouldn't happen to be the Shirou I know, right? You look exactly like him." Siegfried was filled with grief, trying to grasp if this was reality.

All Shirou could do was sigh, even the legendary Siegfried knew him. For some reason every servant knew him. It couldn't be helped, but it was starting to freak him out.

"My name is Shirou, but we will talk later. I hope the others haven't encountered the dragon. We have to go, they are in danger." Shirou was urging the man to move, he needed to keep the others safe.

His answer had snapped Siegfried out of his state of shock. He seemed determined, happy, and extremely surprised. He shrugged off his wounds like they were nothing, he was a man on a mission.

"Thank you Shirou, thank you for not changing." With that they set off towards the others.

_**Ritsu and crew**_

It just never got better for Ritsu. She was always chasing after Shirou, trying to get alone time with him… Yet here she was, stuck with the other one! He was a shady church guy who seemed to want to save the world! Honestly this Amakusa Kotomine(?) guy wasn't all that bad, but Ritsu wants to be with Shirou and Mash!

So she was very disappointed in the teams but she seemed to get along with every servant in existence somehow. Really how did she do it? She didn't complain though, it was smart to split the two masters.

But what really made her mad was when Ogla? Er mean Marie started screaming at her. How was she supposed to know that a giant dragon was heading for them? Why did mean Marie think she would leave Shirou? Ritsu liked Roman a lot more, she could tolerate his weird idol worship. But Marie's screams? Nope, that was just annoying.

"Master, may I ask why we are running towards the dragon. I know it isn't here yet, but it will be soon." Amakusa Shirō was starting to question his master's sanity.

Man, the Amakusa Kotomine dude was always asking dumb questions…

"For Shirou of course, honestly you should know this by now Amakusa Kotomine! If you want eternal peace then that's the guy who's going to pull it off!" Ritsu stated this as a fact, no one could deny her statement.

"Master, my name is Amakusa Shirō. Remember Kotomine was for when I was a human. Though I must question why do you trust Emiya so much?" He really wanted to know why, to see if he could put his faith in the other master.

"Alright Amakusa Kotomine! I trust him because he is going to be a true hero. That and he is so cool! He has so many stories and…" Ritsu's ramblings were cut short by a mighty roar.

Looking around them Mash found the source.

"Senpai! A dragon is approaching. We really should have listened to Maire! Shirou isn't here. We will have to face this thing alone!" Mash was nervous, but she stood tall in front of her senpai.

"Like hell I should have listened to her! What if Shirou was here, alone with that thing!" Ritsu felt proud, like no one could argue with her.

"You see the problem is that Shirou isn't here, so you all ran towards a dragon by yourselves! You incompetent idiot master! How could you be so stupid!?" Mean Marie was shouting at her again, ranting about how Ritsu shouldn't be a master.

In all honesty, Ritsu agreed that they were in trouble. She knew that it was stupid to run towards the danger, not even knowing if anyone was in trouble. Yet she doesn't regret her decision, she would never abandon others. She knew what it felt like, she wouldn't be like them.

"SHHHH! I did this because he could have been in trouble! Don't you like him more than me anyway!? Shouldn't you be happy that I am trying to help him even if it kills me?" Ritsu hated yelling at others, but Marie was just being rude.

It was never fun, she had let her emotions control her again. It was easy to be herself, yet she hated it when others tried to correct her behavior. It was selfish, but she didn't care. If they didn't like her then they wouldn't be compatible as a team.

She would never try to change herself again, it might have worked in the past but she was looking at the future. She looked forward to being her crazy self, not needing to censor what she said or how she acted. She would be herself till then end, even if it killed her.

"He has experience, you don't! We are trying to save humanity and all you can think about is yourself! This was stupid and you know it, I'm here to keep you from dying. I can't do my job if you can't follow basic orders." Marie seemed sad, but she was still extremely angry.

All Ritsu could do was stare at the approaching dragon, waiting for the upcoming fight. Mash still didn't like the situation, but she was ready to face the impossible. Amakusa Kotomine looked annoyed with her, probably cursing his luck. It looked like he didn't want to be her servant…

"I know that this is a bad time but I think you should tell them about the enemy servants." Roman didn't sound confident, but Ritsu was just glad he wasn't screaming at her.

"On top of the already bad odds, three enemy servants are closing in on this location. I need you guys to prepare yourselves, running away won't help you anymore." Mean Marie was stressed, at least she wasn't screaming at Ritsu.

Ritsu knew that she messed up, but her servants needed her now more than ever before.

"Okay Amakusa Kotomine! I will leave the offence to you. Mash, I need you to protect me and Amadeus. And Marie, can't forget about her! Marie and Amadeus will handle the support, so make sure you buff Mash, she's the one keeping us from taking damage." Ritsu's normal happy go lucky tone was gone, she needed them all ready for the upcoming battle.

Soon the dragon appeared, not only was it terrifying but it seemed impossible to defeat. Her whole party was astonished, yet they didn't falter. The Dragon Witch was riding on the back of the phantasmal beast. Two servants sat next to her, waiting for orders. No one could make out their faces. Even so Maire felt an odd familiarity with one of them. The back of her neck started to ache in pain.

"So Shirou isn't here? That's good, there's no one to stop me from killing you all." As Joan said this, Ritsu could detect the sadness in her tone. Did she really want to see Shirou?

"Too bad he isn't here, I wanted Mash to show off. Let's end this quickly then!" Ritsu was spouting false bravado, yet she was determined.

No matter what anyone said about Ritsu, they couldn't deny the pure force of will she had. She was able to stand in front of the black scaled dragon, Fafnir, and not cave in at the sight of the unholy beast. Truly she was awe inspiring, someone who was worthy of being a master.

"I'll give you this master, you might be crazy, but crazy is what we need to save humanity. I will try my hardest to ensure your victory." Amakusa Shirō was going to do his best, he would place his faith in Ritsu's hands.

The black scaled dragon tore up the earth, bellowing towards the heavens. Behind the monster, Ritsu saw the others. They were sprinting towards them, yet they were very far away. Ritsu would have to distract the Dragon Witch.

"Oh Dragon Witch, I plead you, beg you to listen to my request." Ritsu was trying to sound as pitiful as she could.

Her servants looked at her, wondering what crazy thing their master would do. Even mean Marie was confused.

"What is your request you pitiful excuse for a master." Joan was not amused, yet she felt the need to listen to Ritsu's last request. Shirou would want her to do so.

Ritsu struck a pose, she pointed to the sky and slowly dragged her arm down until she was pointing at Joan.

"I challenge you… Oi Mash, give me my shades."

"Yes senpai…" Mash handed her the black sunglasses. Even though she never had them in the first place.

"Wait where did those come from!?" Mash was questioning her sanity, wondering if her master had access to some unknown magic.

"Semantics Mash! Anyway I challenge you to… A dance off!" Ritsu snapped her fingers, all while donning her shades.

"I must warn you though, I have the highest score on Dance Dance Revolution." Ritsu wasn't joking, she really just challenged Joan to a dance off.

Amakusa Shirō was whispering to himself, no one could really hear him but he sounded depressed.

"I see my dream, my utopia, fading in front of me. Is it so wrong to have eternal peace? Have you abandoned me God?" Yep, the Amakusa Kotomine guy was losing it. Ritsu started laughing, cackling to herself.

"What is a dance off…" Mash didn't understand the situation. She had no idea what a 'Dance Dance Revolution' was or why Ritsu had challenged the Dragon Witch to a dance off.

Looking at the ongoing transmission, Mash saw that Marie had passed out. Roman was laughing, yet he also had this semi serious look on his face? Mash really didn't understand any of it.

Amadeus was chuckling to himself while Marie Antoinette was as still as a board. She started to laugh until she cried, truly it was an amazing sight.

"I will make sure nothing is left, your body will be ash." Joan was serious, a cold rage took over. Her face was scrunched up, man she's really angry!

Closing in fast was Shirou and his gang of servants. Ritsu had bought everyone precious time. Her plan had been a success!

"_SEIBA!_" X was angry, she would have her revenge against this witch.

Joan looked behind her, a smile graced her face. The unholy woman was happy, she could take back what was rightfully hers.

"Finally, I will get what I deserve." Joan seemed to be manic, a smile full of sadism appeared on her face.

It didn't matter to Ritsu, she was glad that her plan worked. Now if only she could have a dance off against the Dragon Witch…

_**With Alaya**_

"Why does she get to be there!? I want to be there… And who does Ritsu think she is? How dare she wait for Shirou to save her! I wanna be saved!" Alaya was bawling on the floor, repeatedly slamming her fists onto the ground while flailing her legs up and down.

All Gaia could do was cry out in mental anguish. She really wanted to kill Alaya, her patience was waning. Yet she found it very funny, her enemy was reduced to such a state because of one boy. Maybe it wasn't so bad, making fun of Alaya always cheered her up.

"Hey, look over here you stupid will of humanity. Don't I look cute? Imagine me in Shirou's arms, cuddling him while you are trapped here! Hahahahahahahaha" Gaia couldn't stop laughing, the will of humanity was just so dumb.

Gaia had no affection towards the boy, yet she took the form of his most beloved individual. Her forest green hair had been tied up into a bun, an ahoge sprout on top of her head, and her body had shrunk in size. She took the form of a petite Arturia, her dark tan skin shimmered as she finally made this form hers. Her emerald green eyes scanned Alaya, who was looking back in despair.

"He is mine Gaia… I wanna hug him." Her voice was low and filled with sadness. It was pitiful, Gaia couldn't stop laughing.

She was having too much fun with this. Maybe she would keep this form…

"Oh Shirou, save me, save me Shirou! I'm a damsel in distress, I need your help." Gaia was going all the way with this.

This was the most fun she had in years. As she tried to calm herself down, Gaia felt a tug in her gut. It was like a connection had formed…

"Oh no"

**A/N: I am very tired, but I got it done. Way to go me! Anyway, a dragon fight is coming up. I still suck at fight scenes but I'll try my best. Probably gonna get Shirou to summon a certain someone. (Salter time) And maybe I'll finally get them out of Orleans (Spoiler: They aren't leaving it yet… Maybe two or three more chapters?) Also I watched the Fate/Grand Order - Absolute Demonic Front: Babylonia anime. It's good so far, has a lot of ass shots. (Always a good thing) Honestly I should be watching The Case Files of Lord El-Melloi II, but I'll do that at another time. (soon)**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: For some reason I don't see the mistakes I make until after I post the chapter or I don't see them at all… Damn it, it gets annoying but I'll try my best to keep them at a minimum. I will go through the chapters and make some edits, but fixing stuff on this site is like pulling teeth. I will try to get to them, but I am only human. (fuck my job that takes up my time) Also I will include a list of people that will either love Shirou or join him someway in the future. Somehow someone got the slight reference to Guardians of the Galaxy. It was tiny and hardly a reference besides the whole dance off thing, but it's what I was thinking about while writing the scene. Now let's get back to Shirou's suffering.**

**P.S: My EX luck is back at it again, I got Tomoe Gozen! (with one single roll!) The one person I wanted and she came home. So did Mochizuki Chiyome (After two single rolls!) but I already have good assassins… (I have too many) It seems like I attract Lancers and assassins, they make up most of my servants. Now I calmly wait for Abigail… Or Ereshkigal… Or King Hassan… WHY ARE THE BANNERS SO CLOSE TOGETHER!?**

_**With Gaia**_

Gaia didn't feel so good, it was like a part of her had been taken. Something was off, she could feel it. She was hardly conscious, the abyss was calling. Her body twisted and was pulled out of existence, she began to fall into a spiral of white and black. While falling she could hear Alaya screaming at something, or rather someone. All at once the world stood still.

"Oh your new, how's it going? You seem out of it, you ok?" A young woman greeted her, she looked oddly familiar.

Gaia had no idea where she was or why this was happening. Looking at the girl in front of her, Gaia knew she was in deep shit. The girl was Okita Sōji, she couldn't be anyone else, even if Okita looked like everyone else in the room. What is happening?

"No answer? Oh you're probably shocked at the sudden change." Okita slammed her fist into her palm like she had it all figured out.

Gaia wasn't happy. Not. One. Bit.

"Answer me, where am I!? Why am I surrounded by all these Arturia look-alikes!?" Gaia was heaving, trying to spit out her questions as fast as possible.

The so called 'Arturia look-alikes' stared at her. Their gazes piercing her soul, one even went to go and confront her. Okita was startled, but she quickly regained her composure. While trying to collect herself, Gaia saw an Alaya dog. It was Okita Sōji, but also not her at the same time. It was an Alter, one Gaia hated.

"Oh, so even one of her dogs are here. This is disgusting, I wish to leave. TELL ME HOW TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Gaia wasn't one to 'freak out' but right now she couldn't keep herself together.

A part of her was missing, a very big part of her was gone. Her cool composure, her nature towards the pitiful humans, and even her imposing stature was all gone. Thinking about it, she hadn't felt hate towards any of these people until the dog showed up. She even felt weaker, a part of her didn't want to accept that...

"Awww your so cute! I could just gobble you up." Okita proceeded to hug the will of the planet.

Gaia was furious, how dare this human touch her! She couldn't, wouldn't let this stand!

"Stop it! Stop patting my head… oh that doesn't feel all that bad." Gaia stopped slapping Okita's hands, she didn't really mind the head patting…

She was getting off track, this whole situation was going to kill her. Why was this happening and why does she like head pats?! Oh great, the Alter dog looked ready to talk.

"I am the real Okita Sōji, I will guide you through the basics of this realm." The dog was talking to her, but Gaia just wanted to kick her down a flight of stairs.

Okita looked annoyed, she quickly stopped babying Gaia. She felt relieved, yet sad that her head pats had stopped. Gaia was going to lose it, her inner conflict went unseen.

"I am the real Okita Sōji, you are just an Alter! Stop trying to steal my identity! I will be showing this cute loli around, not you!" Okita just called her a loli...

The will of the planet was done, she wouldn't let this go on-

"Will you two shut up, I wish to prove this one's strength. Only the strong may be summoned by Shirou. Weaklings would just impede his progress." A real Arturia spoke up, she had come over to fight.

Looking at her, Gaia could tell that this was Arturia's Alter. Her black dress melted into the inky abyss. Truly she looked terrifying, but Gaia was done with all this bullshit.

"You are all going to explain what is going on and why I am here. Then I will fight you. If you don't… Well I'll wipe you off the face of the planet. I am Gaia after all."

Okita Sōji looked ready to shit herself, she had just head patted Gaia after all. Salter looked fired up, like she had finally found a worthy opponent. Okita Alter stumbled back, eyes closed. Was she sleeping? Did she fall asleep!?

"I didn't fall asleep, I didn't fall asleep… We will forget about all this when we are summoned, we won't remember each other at all. I will explain anyway, you seem to be high strung." She definitely fell asleep… Okita Alter was just asking for a fight! Gaia wouldn't let this dog taunt her!

_**With Alaya**_

"Um Gaia? What happened to you, you seem a little different." Alaya was weary, her rival seemed a little off.

"I am fine Alaya, just stop bothering me. Shirou might be the only person I can stand in existence, but even you are pushing that to its limits. One more word about Shirou and I kill him." Gaia was dead serious, her voice was laced with ice.

Alaya was confused. Gaia had just been abducted, right? What happened? Why did Gaia look so different? It was like a part of her had been taken. Alaya wouldn't question her, it would only make Gaia mad.

"Ok, I won't talk about him for a day! Deal?" Alaya thought it was a fair deal, she wouldn't talk about him for a whole day! That would be hard…

Gaia just looked at her in silence. She made a face of pity? Was Gaia pitying her?

"It's a deal, but I pity your existence."

_**With Shirou**_

The dragon was an absolute monster. It's black scales were unaffected by the sun, as if it were sucking in all the light around it. Shirou wasn't fazed, he had a job to do.

"Siegfried, I want you to keep the Dragon Witch alive. I need to talk to her." Shirou had to yell over the chaos happening in front of him.

The dragon was spewing flames all over the place. Whatever made contact with the flames melted, turning into molten slag. The moisture in the air had evaporated, just standing in front of the beast was suffocating. Not to mention it was the size of a skyscraper. Shirou felt like pulling out Caliburn.

"I will avoid killing her, now let's get this done old friend." Siegfried's voice carried over the sound of battle.

Shirou was amazed, the dragon looked scared! The unholy beast seemed frightened at the mere presence of Siegfried. Maybe Fafnir remembered his killer.

"So you are the dragon slayer? How annoying, I might have to retreat." Joan was not happy, a snarl twisted itself onto her beautiful face.

Looking around, Shirou understood why Joan would run. Everyone was unharmed and she was surrounded. She wouldn't last much longer if this kept up. Shirou wouldn't let her escape, he would save her.

"Glad to have you join us! Now we have a fighting chance. Roman, I need you to-" Marie's voice was drowning in a sea of flame.

The roar of fire blanketed the area causing everyone to take a step back. Just getting near the beast was a challenge. X was furious, the one that caused harm to Shirou was out of reach. She seemed ready to climb the dragon, it was honestly scary! Looking towards Ritsu, Shirou could see her hiding behind Mash while crying. Was she scared?

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Ritsu somehow screamed over a dragon.

At least he now knew that she was crying tears of joy…

"Hear me, One Who Rules the Blue Sky! My name is Siegfried! He who once defeated thee!" Siegfried's voice was straining, a large amount of magical energy surrounded him. The blue wisps of light were clinging to his sword, he was getting his Noble Phantasm ready.

Fafnir acknowledged him, the dragons rampage stopped. It turned, listening to him, getting ready to fight or flee.

"Fafnir shall fall, this world will reach its sunset. I will bring you down! Balmung!" Siegfried's weapon glowed a brilliant blue, it's colors clashed harshly against the flames.

Joan looked startled, not expecting this outcome. She responded quickly, ordering Fafnir to retreat. All the while Shirou couldn't stop looking at the blade in front of him. Everything around him was muted, he could only hear the roar of the sword in front of him.

Shirou watched Siegfried split the heavens, vaporizing everything in his path. The clouds were torn in two, the air around the blast was hot enough to burn the skin. Shirou quickly dove towards Siegfried, the dragon slayer was falling to the ground.

"That's it, that was all I had. I must rest, I can not continue fighting in this condition." Siegfried looked about ready to fade away, even so Shirou caught him.

The man felt light as a feather, but Shirou hooked his arm around him, trying to stabilize the servant.

"Everyone, we must retreat while we can! The dragon could come back." Jeanne got the attention of everyone in the area.

Shirou hadn't even noticed the dragon flying away from them. He still had a chance, a chance to change things. But it would have to wait, they needed to leave.

Siegfried stood on his feet, balancing himself. He sent a smile of gratitude towards Shirou. Everyone was grouped up now, Jeanne was leading them all out of the town.

"Do you want a ride? Or maybe you want something else? Come here Shirou." LAlter had made it clear, this wasn't a choice.

Shirou was about to climb on the devil horse, but Mash saved him!

"Senpai, I want a horse." Oh the words that saved him.

Shirou hadn't heard any other part of their conversation, but Mash had inadvertently saved him! What a kind soul.

"I have a horse here for you Mash! Now don't be afraid, they won't bite." He was glad, glad that he couldn't see LAlter's face right now.

Everyone followed Jeanne, trying to escape the burning town. They had all started running, except LAlter of course.

"O-oh I don't know about that senpa-, I mean Shirou…" Mash was scared, ah nonsense, she would enjoy taking his place.

"LAlter, I will pay you back for this. Please just don't kill her." He had to whisper, even so this just made Mash more afraid.

"W-wait! What are you guys whispering about! Senpai, I need your help. I don't know how to deal with this." A little rain cloud appeared above her head. Wait how!?

Jeanne finally got them out of the burning town. A field of green awaited them. It was peaceful, but it probably wouldn't last. At least not with Shirou's luck.

"Get over here Mashu! My master is giving you a chance to ride with me. It's a once in a lifetime experience, got it!?" LAlter sounded exasperated, hopefully she wouldn't ask him for anymore rides after this.

Mash quickly made her way over to LAlter, both had to stop to avoid an accident. While LAlter would probably enjoy crushing Mash under her horse, no one else wanted that to happen.

"You can't slow down now, enemy servants are still chasing after you guys." Olga Marie sounded far away and worn out, even Shirou could tell.

Within seconds, LAlter and Mash had caught up to the front of the pack. LAlter looked like she was going to have an aneurysm, but Mash was having the time of her life.

"Who knew horse riding was so fun! You have to try this Senpai! Where's senpai?" Mash was giddy, a full on smile spread across her face.

"No, we will not speak about this again. But if you convince Shirou of doing 'things' to me… I am not a heartless king."

He would pretend he didn't hear that.

Seeing Mash smile like that, it made Shirou happy. He did wonder where 'senpai' was. He found her at the back of the pack, just barely keeping up. It looked like she was limping. Was she running while being injured?

Shirou slowed his pace, quickly matching Ritsu. She gave him a smile, trying not to wince in front of him. He could tell that she was injured.

"Are you injured? The Ritsu I know would be leading everyone right now." Shirou was supporting a knowing look, she was definitely hurt.

" I only sprained my ankle, its nothing I can't handle. Also I wasn't a track star Shirou, all these guys could outrun me without even trying. I think they are being this slow because of me." She seemed down?

It was always hard to tell with Ritsu. She was such a dynamic person, always doing what she wanted, how she wanted. That, and Shirou wasn't all that good with emotions.

"Want a piggyback ride?" A simple solution to her problem.

Ritsu stopped so fast that she almost face planted. Her face was red and she seemed out of breath all of a sudden. What happened?

"Yes I want, no, need a piggyback ride. Oh my ankle, I'll die without you Shirou." Ritsu was over dramatic as always, something he enjoyed.

Shirou let her climb on, she seemed to be overly happy. At least he fixed her problem, all while trying to avoid LAlter. Something was missing though, what was it? Ritsu's grip tightened as she put her arms around his neck. He could still breathe, but it was uncomfortable.

"Could you loosen up a little?"

"Finally, I get to be close to him. Oh he smells nice, even after all those battles… Oh his muscles are so firm, I just want to grind on his chest." Ritsu was whispering to herself, yet Shirou could hear everything.

He felt something wet. Liquid dripped onto his shoulder, was she drooling? She was drooling on him! He couldn't turn his head, but he didn't need to, he could tell that something was wrong. He felt the need to get away, his spine chilled, and goosebumps covered his flesh. He was uneasy, it was like he was talking to X for the first time.

Ritsu's hands were touching his pectoral muscles, she seemed very happy at that fact. Shirou was weirded out, even so he kept going strong.

"We will get married, oh the cute little babies we will make. Our honeymoon will be glorious!" Ritsu almost screamed into his ear, he had to stop this.

"I think you're drooling? And talking out loud? Could you ease up on the touching too?" Shirou was pleading, all while trying to catch up to the others.

He wasn't far behind, but no one was watching him. No one could see his dilemma.

"I'm so sorry Shirou! Please don't make me run again! I was being weird…" Ritsu sounded different, her voice was high pitched and shaky.

It was like he caught her stealing, he found it funny. His fight or flight instincts cooled down, he wasn't in danger.

"Unless you liked all that, then I could do something even better." His instincts kicked into high gear, he was in danger!

He increased his pace, pushing himself to get near X. She turned her head, looking at him with glee. Then she saw Ritsu… Shirou felt like going home. He felt like going home to cook, to sit down and meditate. Sadly he couldn't, he couldn't escape this reality.

"Good to see you Shirou! I haven't been able to talk to you in a while!" X was being overly cheerful, he needed to get away!

Shirou pushed himself even further, trying to catch up to Lily. He now had X chasing after him, right on his heels. This was bad, but at least he would be able to talk and get help from Lily. She was one of the normal ones, he was so happy with that fact, so happy that he felt like crying.

Ritsu rested her head on his drool free shoulder, her red hair lightly flicking his face. X was running next to him now, giving Ritsu a death glare.

"Lily! I'm so glad to see you. You did really good back there!" He sounded worn out, but Lily just smiled kindly, unaware of his situation.

Jeanne stopped, bringing the group to a halt. An army was fighting in the distance. She seemed worried. Maybe she knew them?

"I see something up ahead, it looks like the… French army! They are being attacked by the wyverns, we need to help them!" Jeanne sounded desperate.

"Senpai, I will be going in? You gave her a ride? Is senpai sleeping?" Mash was confused, rightfully so.

Shirou had everyone's eyes on him. Most weren't welcoming, more than half of them were angry!

"I guess she fell asleep? LAlter, I want you and Lily to go assist Mash. Amakusa, I trust that you and Jeanne will support them?" Shirou diverted their attention towards the main problem.

"Alright, but you owe me an explanation! I will not take no for an answer!" LAlter was fuming, she would probably ask for a 'punishing' when she came back.

Everyone else followed her lead, they all made their way towards the battle. Shirou would join them, but he had to protect Ritsu, she was defenseless right now. Not really, X, Marie, and Amadeus would have protected her but… Ritsu just wouldn't let go of him.

Shirou couldn't join the battle, but he would be facing a war by himself. X was still angry, Marie seemed a little upset, and Amadeus didn't look like he was in a talking mood. His situation could be better.

"Why is she on your back? I could lop off her head if she is bothering you. She sure is bothering me!" X wanted to resort to killing his companions again...

All he could do was look at the ground and wonder what went wrong. Shirou felt like tracing Caliburn, the sword always seemed to bring him peace.

"She is injured, I didn't want her to get left behind. We should get ready, those servants probably haven't given up on trying to find us." Shirou hadn't forgotten, but he believed that they could handle it.

It might be difficult without Mash, but Shirou thought that his team would be enough to repel the enemy servants. He had sent so many out so they could get the job done faster. That way he would have back up when it was time to face Joan's underlings. Hopefully he didn't underestimate his enemies.

"You are too kind, but I understand why." X understood him?

"I'm glad that you understand, but watch out for the enemy. I can't get a signal around here, that means no Marie to warn us of enemy servants. They must be worried, hopefully we can talk to them soon." Shirou fiddled with Ritsu's bracelet, trying to connect back to Chaldea.

His own had been destroyed by Joan's Noble Phantasm. Looking back at it, Shirou was lucky to be alive. His wounds have healed, but his uniform was in shambles. He would have to get a new one once he returned.

"About that, I believe we must have a talk. Come with me Shirou, this shouldn't be heard by others." Amadeus was serious, he wore a grim expression.

"Give me a second, I have to peel Ritsu off of me. Stay safe everyone." After he separated himself from Ritsu, Shirou walked off towards the tree line.

They were nearing one of their old camp sites, the trip to Lyon wasn't easy. It only made sense to talk here, amongst the trees, away from everyone. A summoning circle was off to the side, the runes forever etched into the earth.

"I recognized one of the enemy servants." Amadeus's voice cut through the air like butter.

A growing sense of unease clenched his heart.

"Who was it? An acquaintance?" As he spoke those words, Shirou knew he messed up.

In life Amadeus liked talking to people, but that was it. He would talk and say dirty jokes, but he didn't have friends or even acquaintances. In all honesty, it looked like he hated humanity. The only person he truly loved was killed, of course Shirou stepped over the line with his questions.

"No, that man is lower than scum. He is Marie's killer, that bastard was her executioner." Amadeus was angry, rightfully so.

"I'm sorry for asking such a stupid question… Did you say executioner?" Shirou's mouth went dry, his sense of unease doubled.

"Yes, that man is Charles-Henri Sanson. White hair, black trench coat, and silver horses sit upon his shoulders. I would never forget that man's profile, he is the one who took Marie away." Amadeus seemed grief-stricken.

Shirou was trying to make sense of all this, but flashing images pervaded his vision. It was Sanson, but how was Shirou seeing this. His mind continued to produce the image of Sanson, a migraine was forming quickly.

Shirou felt like screaming, what was happening to him!? It felt like his very soul was being ripped apart. Images continued to flash, but he felt the need to get away. He stumbled towards the abandoned summoning circle.

Sanson was walking towards a guillotine, its blade sharpened to the limit. Sunlight glittered off of it, shining light to the person below. It was Marie Antoinette, she was to be executed here.

Shirou felt like throwing up, his head pounded, his knees shook, and his arms were like wet spaghetti. He fell onto the summoning circle, curling up from the pain. He could see Amadeus speak, but he couldn't hear him.

Sanson slowly climbed the stairs, looking towards Marie. Even facing death she smiled like the sun. The lonely girl smiled for her people, but she was greeted with slurs and jeers. Her smile didn't waver, but Shirou could see her suffering.

She was going to die here, no one would save her. Sanson reached the guillotine, but he stopped to look towards Marie. He smiled, but it looked fake. It held nothing, no happiness, no sadness, just pure emptiness.

Marie spoke, "I wish Shirou was still alive, even if he would cause a ruckus in the crowd." She was whispering to herself, no one could hear her, not even Sanson.

Her mask of happiness chipped, but she tried to hold strong. She wanted to face this head on.

"He would probably fight, even if he couldn't win…" Sanson was ready, the crowd egged him on.

Marie looked up, she was making herself smile. Anyone could tell, yet they didn't pay attention to her. Their eyes were directed towards the blade above. She stayed strong for her people, for the people cheering and celebrating her death.

"I wish I could have one more bath… But this is reality." Tears were threatening to escape, but she held it in.

Sanson dropped the blade, her end would be swift, it would only hurt for a moment. Shirou felt himself screaming, clawing at the earth. He wanted to help, to do anything. He couldn't, but his screams didn't go unheard.

"Happiness to the people." With that, Marie Antoinette was no more.

Shirou was still screaming in pain, praying that someone would save her. His body writhed on the ground, clawing at the glowing summoning circle. His vision was failing, an inky black took hold. While fading away, Shirou could hear a faint whisper.

"This is destiny, with time you will understand your close companions. Ones that have loved and ones that have lost. This will be necessary for your journey, it has been decided… Wake up, you are needed." It was a woman's voice, familiar, yet foreign.

All at once the world came back into view. Amadeus was staring at him, he looked like a fish out of water. Salter pulled him to his feet, dusting him off. Shirou didn't feel any lingering pain from his 'episode'... WAIT

"Looks like you managed to summon me, but you passed out while doing so. You need to get stronger Shirou." Salter was staring at him, her deadpan expression bore into him.

"What is even going on anymore? I got a voice in my head and I see visions of people close to me… I need to sit back down."

**A/N: I want to get this off my chest, this Salter is not the one from the first singularity. In all honesty I didn't like the way I wrote her. Looking back at it, it was weird, but with time I could make it work. Now though, I want to include her as she is portrayed. (It won't be exact, but she will be more 'true to her character') I felt like this was the best way to do it, this happens in the Camelot singularity so I thought I could do it here. (To cover for my bad writing, yay loopholes!) They did this with Mordred, they simply said that it was a different version of her. So I did the same, this is a different version of Salter, one that is more 'in character'. This will probably be explained in the next chapter though. I will also work on a companion sheet for Shirou. Just so you can see who will be joining him in the future. Not all of them will be part of his harem, but the saberfaces will. It is called Saber-Face for a reason.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I have been really busy the past few weeks. I did make a one-shot though, it was a spur of the moment thing. It has Salter in it and it focuses on Camelot… (Read it if ya want) Made a My Hero Academia story too, my focus will be on this though. Still, I didn't think I would be so busy. Hell, I hardly had enough time to complete any of the events in FGO… I wanted to clear the shops, but that didn't happen. I also got Okita! **_**FINALLY! **_**Hope you guys had a nice Thanksgiving! (For the people that celebrate it)**

Shirou didn't understand why this was happening. He really didn't get any of what just happened. He had to explain his circumstances (again) to Salter. She seemed to understand what was going on, but she wasn't anything like her old self. She had put him on a pedestal in the first singularity, but now she was completely different.

He quickly realized that she wasn't the same person from the first singularity. She was much colder, more detached. She kept saying how she would strengthen him, that he would soon be the ideal queen. Really weird...

He wanted to go back home if he was honest. He just wanted to stop and meditate. Shirou was still stuck on one thing, it was how the hell he had stumbled onto a summoning circle. What were the chances, how low was the probability, why did it happen? He would curse his luck even more later on, once he had finally made his way back to Ritsu.

"Say, isn't it really hot? I feel a little off." His magical circuits were burning, sweat soaking into his uniform.

"I tried to warn you before!" Olga Marie's voice carried throughout the now silent battlefield.

Shirou was surprised to see that everyone had already finished fighting. The entire group was here, most of them were staring at him right now. He then lost his sense of balance, his face almost colliding with the ground.

"I expected more, but this seems to be your limit. I do require more magical energy than most." Salter caught him while she explained why he might be having trouble supplying her energy.

"I was going to tell you not to summon anyone else before you got back here! I now forbid you from entering combat, you probably won't be able to make anymore swords for the time being." Olga was annoyed, but she did seem worried.

"So you have summoned another one…" X didn't seem too fond of the newcomer, her blade was at the ready.

"Another rival, this one seems worthy." LAlter wasn't all that thrilled.

"New friends." At least Lily didn't have a problem with her.

Shirou stopped listening after that, he felt like a battery out of juice. Sweat dripped from his brow, Amadeus looked worried. He tried to stable himself without falling backwards. Salter seemed to grimace at his display. She didn't like seeing weakness that much?

"How can I fix this?" His voice was hoarse, he had been talking quite a bit before.

"With time, it should get better. When you get back everything will be fine, but you will be weak for the time being. I really wish you hadn't summoned another person, your body can only handle so much." Olga's voice washed over him, calming him slightly.

It would't be permanent, so he would just have to stop doing stupid things for the time being. Given the task, that was almost impossible for Shirou.

"It seems like you hit your max amount of servants at a time." Ritsu spoke with a haughty tone, she was even trying to stifle her laughter.

"Cut me some slack won't you Rin, er, Ritsu." Ah shit, he was going to regret that.

Ritsu's neck snapped towards him at blinding speeds, her eyes piercing his soul. Most of his servants had looked towards him too, everyone seemed to glare at him.

"Rin? Didn't you call me that before!?" Ritsu looked like she was about to pull her own hair out.

Shirou just stared, his soul slowly leaving his body. He could have sworn that Alaya was waving at him.

* * *

_**With Sanson**_

It had been awhile since he had last saw her. He remembered the execution like it was only yesterday, her pale neck and the guillotine burned into his brain. She had sacrificed so much, yet she was beheaded by her very own people. Sanson was conflicted with his feelings, but the whispers of madness soothed his aching heart.

He had been summoned as a Berserker, and yet he was still an assassin. Maybe it was to keep him on a leash, it sure did it's job. He could hardly think straight, his mind sinking into the abyss of whispers.

He was close now, his targets just over the hill. His partner was eager, a sense of dread filled his being. Sanson might be mad, but he wasn't stupid. He could tell that his partner was a wild beast searching for something. He feared what would happen should the black knight find it.

He climbed the hill with grace and precision, stealthily making his way towards the unknown. The black knight dug up the dirt like a wild beast, stealth nowhere to be found. Sanson cursed his luck, he wouldn't be able to sneak up on anyone with his partner around.

He looked over the desolate battlefield. Wyverns and soldiers were strewn about, the earth caked with blood of the fallen. He saw the victors standing in a group, a sole male in the center. A flash of white hair flew across his vision. It was Marie Antoinette, her pale flesh stood out against the crowd.

Sanson had lost control for a second, he quickly made his way towards them. He hardly cared for his safety, the madness didn't listen to reason. Once he was spotted, he had tried to converse. He had tried to talk to them, to explain how he had a bond with Marie.

An ear piercing roar broke the silent battlefield. Sanson looked back, turning to face his partner. The black knight screamed, howling in frustration and pain. Sanson would have fled if it weren't for the madness controlling him.

"-ARTHUR!-" His wails startled the group, they quickly shielded their masters.

Sanson had never heard the man speak. Grunts and groans were all he had ever gotten out of him. He had understood that this was a true servant of the Berserker class, that this servant couldn't talk. How much hatred and fury would one have to have to become a Berserker? What would happen if they encountered the source of their suffering?

Sanson was about to find out.

* * *

_**With Shirou**_

He had been shoved out of the way before the enemy rushed them. LAlter carried Ritsu on her back and dragged him along. They were being pulled away from the fight, she wanted to make sure that Shirou wouldn't do something stupid.

"-ArThUr-" The black knight roared with fury, his distorted voice sounded pained.

Shirou knew who this was in an instant. The memories Saber had shared with him, her own battle against a knight of the round table. This was Lancelot, Knight of the Lake. His excommunication set him onto the path of madness. She had told Shirou of her failures, he was one of them.

Shirou would never blame her, but this Lancelot was frightening. The way he moved, the way he spoke, it all disturbed Shirou. It was like he was looking at a primal beast, in a way he was.

Another figure approached, his eyes glaring at Amadeus. The musician whispered a string of profanities, his eyes glued to Sanson. Marie seemed shocked, but her smile brightened when she saw him. She smiled at her killer, ignoring the now rampaging battle that was ensuing.

"A-RTh-Ur!" Lancelot dodged and weaved his way through the crowd.

X had been rushed, the black knight gave no quarter. He batted her to the side, his focus on someone else. Jeanne intercepted him, cutting off his mindless rampage. The knight roared and slammed his body into her. It was enough force to break the deadlock between them.

Salter used mana burst to get behind him, striking his backside with an overhead slash. He screamed and pushed himself forwards, effectively ignoring Salter and Jeanne. His focus was on something else, someone else.

Lily was standing there, a semi disturbed look on her face. She had never seen such pure rage, such hatred directed towards herself. She pushed forward, blocking a strike aimed at her midsection. The black knights sword connected, pushing her back slightly.

LAlter had been standing guard beside him, but she was getting ready to intercept the Berserker. Shirou's servants began to surround him, Lancelot wouldn't be able to retreat. A distorted growl escaped from him, his destroyed mind recognizing that he was outnumbered.

"That armor… Are you Lancelot of the round table?" Salter's voice stopped the battle midway, she seemed irritated.

Laughing, the black knight began to laugh. It resembled nails on a chalkboard, but he was laughing nonetheless. His whole body shook in fits of glee. It was off putting, the way he twitched and spasmed was unnatural.

"Lancelot?" Mash had spoken, she seemed distressed. She had been protecting Marie, never letting her guard down. His name made her falter, Sanson could strike at any moment.

Sanson still hovered around the battlefield, watching, waiting to strike. The executioner seemed to have more sanity than his partner, but he had yet to retreat. His eyes were glued to Marie's form, a wicked smile spread across his face.

"My it delightful to see you. We share a bond you see, who else in history has been able to execute the same queen twice?" He seemed to be happy? Maybe even sad? It was hard to tell with the executioner.

"AHahhahAH" The Berserker screamed while charging, his focus solely on Lily.

So many things were happening at once and he couldn't do anything. He went to stand, but Ritsu quickly pulled him back. He landed into her embrace, his head resting on something soft.

"I won't let you go out there, not this time. You are staying with me." She seemed sad, scared even.

What had he done? Ritsu was almost never sad, why would his actions affect her so much? Then it hit him like a truck. Rin had always tried to get it into his head. She hated seeing him hurt, on the verge of death. She had hated watching him run into a battle that he couldn't possibly win.

"I care about you so I don't want to see you get hurt, let alone die!" Ritsu seemed like she was on the verge of crying.

"I know now that you will literally kill yourself to save another person. You probably tried to do that all through your Grail War!" Shirou tried to look up at her, but she held him tight, not letting him go.

"Now you can't fight, but you still want to try! They will be fine out there so let me hug you!" She was already doing that though…

Shirou sighed in defeat and let Ritsu hold him. His head was on her chest, the weight of his body should be crushing her legs, but she didn't complain.

Ritsu's breathing grew heavy and her face turned into a burning red. She was holding Shirou even tighter now, air leaving his lungs. She started fantasising about something unknown, but he could take a guess to what it was. She was now starting to pant, all of his danger senses lit up like a christmas tree.

"C-could you ease up on the hugging? It is getting hard to breathe." His plea fell on deaf ears, Ritsu seemed to be in a whole other world. Drool began to escape her, Shirou really felt like he needed to leave.

It was hard being Shirou, it really was.

Lily charged forward, meeting the black knight head on. Everyone was trying to kill the Berserker, slashes and stabs marred Lancelot. His corrupt armor had holes all over, blood flowing down in spurts. The knight was going to die, but he wanted to take someone with him.

Salter stabbed him straight through the back, her blackened Excalibur piercing his heart. The Berserker shook in rage, his wounds killing him. He went to grab Lily, sharp gauntlets reaching for her face. She looked shaken, her eyes wide and pulse erratic. She had never experienced such a brutal execution before.

She thought back to her first kill, tears threatened to form. The corrupt knight was shoved back by Jeanne, she wouldn't let him do anything dangerous. The broken Berserker lay on the ground. His arm outstretched while his hand rested on his blade. Lancelot stilled and his breathing ceased. He was dead, motes of light disappeared in the wind.

Mash looked out of it, like she had been punched in the gut and had yet to recover. She seemed lost and sad. Her gaze was on the ground, right where Lancelot had died.

Shirou wanted to go cheer up Lily and Mash, but he didn't want to upset Ritsu again. He was still in danger too, Sanson had been eyeing him for half the time he was here. It seemed like he wanted to get rid of the masters, smart for an insane person.

"You are lower than filth. You call all humans disgusting, hiding away with your music. You are disgusting Mozart!" Sanson was enraged, but he seemed to be backing off.

He looked at Shirou one last time, then he fled for the hills. He was swift, far faster than Shirou. He couldn't catch up, but his servants definitely could.

"Do you want me to chase him? And get off of him!" LAlter seemed raring to go, but her fury had been redirected towards his fellow master.

"No, let's just regroup. He might have some tricks up his sleeve." He wanted them to be cautious, he didn't want to over extend his servants.

"Very well, now I have time to deal with her." She was glaring at Ritsu, the girl seemed oblivious.

She didn't even try to let go of him, she actually started to hold on tighter…

It's hard to be Shirou…

**A/N: Kinda short, but I wanted to get something out there before the weekend. (I didn't make it, it's technically Saturday) Sorry about the long wait, I will try to update within one to two weeks. (It's been a whole month…) The battle was pretty shit, but what did you expect from a Berserker with a grudge? (He doesn't actually hate his king mind you) He just ran in and died, too many servants equals lame battles. I'll either limit that in the future or make it more interesting. I will also be going through the chapters and edit some of them. It won't be major, but I am going to clean them up. Not really adding anything new, just fixing them. Thanks for all the follows, favs, and reviews. Feels good to see that people are entertained by my ideas. I'll try to improve, I am still learning a lot. Thanks for sticking with me! (Sorry about all the errors)**


	15. An Update

Alright guys, I know this isn't what you wanted to see. You probably got hyped when you saw an update, but this is only an author's note. I'm putting this here because I want to explain the situation I am in and why this story seems dead. (it's not by the by)

COVID-19… This is one of the main reasons why I haven't even touched my stories in a while. I work in retail, as a part timer (used to be one), and a college student. This virus shut down my campus, made work 100 times more stressful, and made me a teacher.

I have a little brother, he's a smart kid, but he has trouble learning things through a computer. So I have to help him out. That wouldn't be so bad if I didn't work full time now. (And he likes to procrastinate, that little shit) While also having my own classes to take online. Wish my parents would help, but they have a lot on their plate too.

So the hours start to build up, the stress starts to build up, and then finally school is done. We are both done with school for the summer so I thought I could get back into writing and stuff.

Then I break my fucking hand.

Yea… my right hand is now broken. I am getting workers comp since it happened on the job, but I doubt they will keep me once I heal up. So I will be at home for the time being, but story progress will be slow. I have to get used to typing with one hand and man it's weird. I will try to get a chapter out soon!

Anyway, I wrote this cause I wanted to inform you guys and, ah… Sorry about the whole months of inactivity. Seriously, I should have said something sooner.

Worry not! I am still inspired to write this, and I really want to get to Camelot. (For reasons…)

Just wanted to say thanks for holding out while I deal with all of this life crap. I am still really surprised that people are finding this story. You know, with it being buried due to months of inactivity.


End file.
